His Twisted Love
by Kyoko.Clam
Summary: Through the ups and downs of their journey to each other, Ciel and Alois gain quite an attachment to each other. Anything negative that occurs is like a cut to that link. Can they hold on for very long, or will they slip up and fall? CielxAlois
1. His Twisted Plans

**_I OWN NOTHING. I am poor. sorry. :(_**

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V~~**

My name is Alois. That's all anyone really needs to know about me. There's no reason for them to know more. It's not like they care about me, right? Because, I don't care about them, either. There's nothing in the world for me to care about anymore. If any_thing_, it's long gone. If any_one_, they're long gone. I'm a new me. That's it. I'm all by myself in the world.

I pushed the back of my head into my cushioned office chair to look at the ceiling. The moon shed a silver light into the room from behind me. I slowly blinked my eyes like a light switch, switching from light to dark.

My office door creaked open. It was Claude.

"It's getting late, your highness. You should return to your sleeping quarters." He spoke with his blank, meaningless and dull demeanor.

"I'm not very tired at the moment. Maybe in a little while." I looked up at the ceiling.

"As you wish." He turned around and took a single step out.

"W-Wait."

He turned around, "Yes?"

"You know 'Phantomhive'... Correct?"

"Of course."

"Mind doing me a favor, Claude?"

"I am at your disposal."

I grinned, "Find a way to get him here for me."

He nodded and disappeared into the dark hallway behind him. My smirk didn't leave my face as I stood up from my place in my chair. I walked over to the wall of books on the right of the room. I skimmed over the shiny, dusted, spines of each one. Untouched and unscathed. My eyes moved over to a chess board on a shelf that met my eye level. Dusted perfectly, like all of the books, showing shiny black and white marble. The opposing kings stood at opposite sides of the playing field, waiting for the others move. _I made mine. Now it's your turn._

I smiled again and silently creeped out the empty moonlit room and returned to my bedroom. My legs took my to my bed and I pressed my face into my pillow.

Why would I do this? That's easy. I want a _friend_. Why him, to be exact? He's the perfect choice. Ciel Phantomhive. Someone who went missing after his parents' deaths. Then he came back mysteriously with a new butler. His story seems to be a common one, right? I'm just thinking... If anyone was to understand me, it would be him.

The silence after my thoughts began to put me to sleep. That empty, consuming silence. The silence of being alone. I want it to leave. No more silence. No more silence, and I can finally be happy.

I wasn't sure how this would turn out, but I was excited to find out. I got up from my chair and twirled over to my perfectly spotless window. I smile and wipe the glass with my hands to create more work for Claude and begin gazing outside. _Maybe I'll actually have a friend now. _

I laughed. Friend, eh? I don't believe I've ever had one of those before.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

Sebastian creaks my bedroom door open at the usual time. I push my covers off and sit up. He hands me my morning cup of tea. I wipe my eyes free of last nights sleep.

"Any news this morning, Sebastian?" I sipped my tea.

"Indeed, young master."

I blew on the surface of my hot cup, "Go on."

"A letter. From the Earl Trancy."

I sighed, "Hand it over." He gave me the parchment with the Trancy seal placed on the cover. I tore it open and read-.

_Dearest Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I was informed by the queen of a certain new serial murderer and was told to pass the information to her loyal little guard dog. Because of this, I request your presence at my manor for the evening tomorrow to discuss the matter. I will see you then my dearest Phantomhive._

_Love, _

_The queens Spider, Alois Trancy._

Shivers went down my spine at '_Love_'. Alois always creeped me out like that. I was quite taken aback by the message, mostly because the queen didn't tell me of the case directly. However I was willing the meet to retrieve any information on the threat. Yet, something was unnerving about the letter. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I sighed again with a yawn, "Do I have to?"

"Honestly, young master, It will be best for you to retrieve the information. On orders from the Queen." He tilted his head down in a bow. He's right...

The next morning Sebastian prepared a carriage for me. We started forward and I felt each bump in the road shake my head clear of my thoughts. I sat eagerly awaiting what comes next as I cushion my head into the edge of the carriage seat and my mind drifted, unwantedly, into a deep, dark dream.

_I felt like I couldn't breathe. I saw red everywhere. It was snowing. No. That's ash. Ash everywhere. I began to run. I'm not sure where, I just seemed to know somehow. I found my manor door and went inside. I see a figure in the heat. My vision was growing hazy. The figure began to turn but before they could, I stopped breathing and collapsed, with tears bubbling up in my eyes. I gasp and everything fades to black. _

I jumped at the dream and took in deep breaths. My heart was racing.. I felt tears grow in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as to not be questioned about the fact later. Something strange is going on. I've always been pretty good at sensing it.

Sebastian opens the carriage door and grabs my attention by waving his hand in front of my face. I shoo him away. We've arrived at the Trancy estate. I follow my butler to the door, but stand behind as I knew how he _just adored_ greeting me...

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I had been staring outside for hours waiting for my darling Ciel… After I told Claude to send the letter I wrote, I couldn't really get much sleep because of my excitement. I have come up with the perfect plan, and thanks to Claude; I'll be able to pull it off. I may have gone a little too far, though...

I saw a carriage with two black horses trot up to the manor door. I beamed and began running towards the door. I had to answer it myself because Claude was finishing his part of my plan. At the door stood a tall, pale man with a black suit and black hair; clearly his butler. I shoved him out of the way forcefully hugged Ciel until I saw him turn purple. I ushered the two inside, like a good host.

Leading them to the parlor, I kindly pulled out two seats. Only _two_. One for me and one for my Ciel. I told Sebastian that he was free to do whatever he wanted, just try not to snoop around.

I closed the doors and we took our seats around the massive, ornate table I had made just a day ago for the occasion. I looked deeply into his eye, those beautifully dark pools. I start to lose myself into the blackness…

"Alois…?" he startles me.

"Ciel." I respond coolly while I gather my thoughts.

"Explain to me why you want me here, exactly," he looks at me coldly in frustration, "I went out of my way to come here for the information you _supposedly_ have…"

"You want the truth and nothing but the truth?" I saw with a pouty face as I get out of my chair and waltz to my Ciel.

"Obviously, Alois." The dark blue haired boy says, becoming more annoyed.

"Well the truth is, there is no serial killer. No 'suicide', no death. Nothing...," I say as a look of _'I knew it the entire time'_ shot onto his face, "The truth is you need a place to stay and I am feeling awfully nice today." I breathe into his ear with a grin.

Ciel violently pulls away and asks, "_Why would I need a place to stay_?!"

"Haven't you heard?" I say innocently, "There were some major fires that started near your manor, and It's likely that they already got to your precious home. I'd say you won't be able to go back for several weeks." I smile and glance out of the window at Claude arriving an the manor. The deed must be done. I probably did go a bit too far, but anything for Ciel.

"What?!" Ciel screamed, "You're lying! I demand you let me go at once! You had something to do with it! I just know it! And why do I have to stay _here_?!" He was fuming.

I smile and pout. "Not true, my dear… besides, that's what happened. My servants agreed to help put out fires and rebuild for you. You really should be quite thankful. It's a lot of money, you know. The least I can do is let you stay here. Don't forget you'll be staying here with _me_ until they're done. We will have much fun." A smirk made its way to my face once again.

He looked absolutely furious. It was hilarious.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek an annoy him further, and he pushed me away instantly.

"S-Stay away!"

My sweet smile came back.

I watched him give up arguing with me. He sat there staring at the table and simply breathing each word directly to me, "...Where Is- My Room...?"

I grinned at him, "Follow me," I led him to the room next to mine, "And if you can't sleep you can always sneak into my room so I can help you sleep." I whisper seductively into his ear then giggle silently. He suddenly turned very pale.

Ciel just stood petrified as he stumbled into his room and slammed the door. I guess he just needs to assess the situation_. _He'll accept what I've done and get used to his new arrangements._ I just have to give him some time._

I walked across the hall to my room and slowly shut the door, pushing my back against hard wood behind me. I sank down to the floor and wrapped my rams around my knees.

Honestly, I really do hope he likes me.

* * *

**_A/N: OKAY THEN. I am updating what I last wrote. K? Kewl._**

**_Um. IDK, I think this chapter was 'okay'. Not my best. If you are reading this for the first time, I recommend reading further into the story, because I think its better a few chapters in... I'm not trying to influence your decisions in life._**

**_DON'T KILL ME! OKAY?!_**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Just- don't listen to me anymore.. I act drunk sometimes..._**

**_LAND-SHARK.!_**

**_Or... Sharkicorn! They're so adorable. Someone should start usin' some genetic magic to make the mystical 'Sharkicorn' happen. Every child wants one! :D_**

**_I'm so random. I'm sorry. So sorry..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. I need constructive criticism if you want me to get any better... PLEEEEASE!?_**

**_GAWD?!_**


	2. His Twisted Morning

_**CHAPTER TWOOO! yay. This one seems kind of short to me... but I have to add it to connect chapter one to my plans for chapter three.. don't hate me I'm still not a great writer! Please review, my dearest minions. :)**_

_**I own nothing. am am poor. sadface.**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I slowly walked straight to the bed and flopped down on top of the soft velvety covers. I planned on ordering Sebastian to go and clean my manor and replace the damaged items... But I haven't had much to do lately, and I suppose I'm sort of bored. So, I think I'll just humor that brat for a while. I pulled the covers over me and tried to warm myself up.

I hadn't left my room since Alois left me there. I kicked my feet off the bed and opened the curtains to the single window in my given room. It had begun to get dark outside. A full moon had risen over the horizon and stars had begun lighting up the sky in their beautiful shimmering glow. Then I felt my stomach growl.

Well, I was fairly confident that Alois was asleep in his own room, so I figured I can sneak out of my room to the kitchen for a snack or something. But, I'm still scared that he'll be awake. Whatever. I'll take that chance. I haven't eaten in a while, so I should have, at least, something. He must be following me.

My eyes reach the blonde haired brat that rested on the ground, obviously sound asleep. Looks like I'm going to bed hungry tonight.

My foot steps back an inch, while I try to be as silent as possible, and then my stomach growls. Alois stirs, but doesn't awaken. I sigh with relief.

I make a second attempt at leaving by stepping back again, but my feet get tangled up and I fall backwards with a thud. Alois lifts his head and rubs his eyes.

"C-Ciel...?" He said groggily. I groaned at my failure and at my pain. My hand grabbed onto the kitchen counter and I pulled myself up. I looked back down at Alois, and he pushed himself up, as well. His hair was messy and his eyes were still hazy from sleeping.

I knew if I got too close I would wake him. I turned around and took a step forward to my room. Of course I couldn't get out of a situation with a certain Alois Trancy involved…

He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me to the floor, with his forehead against mine and smiled. I tried to pull away, but Alois had a death grip on me. He began to speak into my ear.

"Hello, my love." His smile widened. He licked my ear as I tried to squirm away. What is with him and licking things?! I was irritated, now. This guy is such a damn creep… Maybe I should rethink staying here.

"Alois, why exactly did you fall asleep on the floor of the kitchen?"

He just looked at me, "I knew you had to eat sometime. So I waited for you, darling. Why do you ask?"

"You don't make any sense, Alois."

I just ignored him now. I drug him by the hand, with me, through the nearly pitch black hallways to our rooms. I knew he wouldn't remember this whole situation in the end, anyways. I brought him to his bed and threw him back onto his pillows. He was practically asleep when I drug him over here. I left to go to my room, when I remembered my hunger with a loud growl. Alois woke up yet again. Brilliant.

"Ciel, I told you I knew you'd get hungry." He yawned and gestured his hand so I would walk over to him. I did, as he wished. He pulled out a blood red apple from his pocket, kissed it, and gave it to me. To which, in response, I took the apple and wiped it clean with my sleeve.

"Thanks', Alois." I say. He just laughed and rolled over again to cuddle his pillow. He is more considerate than most might think. More than I originally thought. That doesn't mean anything... It just means he isn't as much of a brat as I thought before.

Somehow he was different than he normally is, though. I don't _hate_ him anymore. It's almost as if he was there for me. He didn't _have_ to wait for me to give me anything. But, he did. He _is_ letting me stay here, even though the incident was probably his fault… I don't know what I feel. It's like he's a friend to me. It's quite nice, really. I've never had what one might call a _friend_ for a long while. And with that, I ate the apple and fell back onto my bed and slept like I hadn't slept in years.

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I woke up the next morning, but felt like crap. Sleeping on the floor isn't comfortable and I don't recommend it to anyone. But for Ciel, I would do anything.

Claude dressed me, and prepared me for the day. I strolled around looking for Ciel, but I guess he hadn't awoken. I didn't want to disturb him, but I wanted to surprise him, so I am going to make him breakfast. I don't really know where the thought came from, but I'll just go with it.

I walked into the kitchen to find Claude beginning to prepare breakfast. I dismissed him and I began to ponder what I would make. I couldn't really make anything. It's not like I've been trained in the art of cooking. I can't even dress by myself, after all. I have watched Claude prepare tea before. That's it. I'll make him the best cup of tea he's ever had. After all, _the way to a man's heart is with food, right? _I laugh at my own stupid thoughts and make several attempts at making tea.

I tried multiple times, but couldn't get it right. I am even doing it right? What's missing? I left the kitchen and looked for Ciel's butler, Sebastian. I asked him how to prepare tea. He tried to tell me that he could do it himself, but I told him that I wanted to make it. He made an example, I had a taste and I was stunned. It was even better than Claude's tea. I was quite happy now. I made the best cup of tea I had ever made, just for him. I prepared a seat for him in the dining room and a seat for myself right across from him. I heard a door open.

-Click-

The door closed.

-Click-

Ciel was awake now. I heard the footsteps leading from his room, slowly edging closer to me. He was awoken, dressed, and all ready for the day, such as I.

"Good morning Trancy." He said blandly as he took a seat across the table from me.

I roll my eyes, "Don't be so boring Ciel, call me Alois. Come here, I made you a cup of tea." I smile. He gave me a look of suspicion. "Oh, stop. I didn't do anything to it! You're so mean to me. Just take a drink. It's Earl Grey." I watched as he sat down and delicately took a sip. He had a surprised look on his face and took another drink.

"Alois, this is _actually_ a decent cup of tea. I'm surprised." He said taking yet another drink.

"Only because I made it with love." I really was glad that he liked it. I only want him to be happy.

He just looks at me with that shiny blue eye and I assume he ignored my comment.

"What do you have planned for us today?" Ciel asked me. I smile. He said _us_. I had to think about it for a moment. I don't remember anything…

"Nothing. But-."

"'But' what?"

"Well, I can make plans."

"Like what...?" He asks hesitantly.

I smile at him. He just looks at me quizzically. The perfect plan to get Ciel and I to be together just popped into my head like that. I really am bloody brilliant. Then I gave him the most serious expression of my life.

"Let's throw a party!"

It was as if his very soul left his body.

* * *

**_A/N: HERE YOU ARE~_**

**_I've been updating the authors notes. K? K._**

**_Well, nothing that you 'want' to happen will happen until a little later. I know what you want, K?_**

**_~YAOI~_**

**_But not lemony. Sorry._**

**_Besides, it's not 'M' in the description! If you think i'd do that, you have problums, bro._**

**_I like cute fluff moar, yo'._**

**_I LOVE YOU._**

**_WUT?_**

**_*accidently raises Satan*_**

**_HAHAHA. YEAH. OKAY._**


	3. His Twisted Dress

_**I OWN NOTHING.. I'm getting tired of that. I finished chapter three for you, my darlings. Please review :) **_

_**WELL, HEY. JUST.. READ THIS, PLEASE. AND THEN YOU GET A VIRTUAL HUG.**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

A party? _Was he serious_? Why a party of all things? There is no good reason for one, at all. Then again we are talking about Alois. He's got to be insane. At least, that's what I believe. I knew if I sided against it Alois would win anyways. He's too persistent for his own good.

"Yeah. What better way to welcome a guest into my home than a party?" He smiled a welcoming pearly grin.

"Fine, Alois. Just keep me out of it." I say flatly to draw the line. I could see his happiness swirl right down the drain. Now, I knew he would force me to join him in planning this pointless thing.

"But Ciel!" He cried fake tears, "It wouldn't be the same without your help." He began to annoyingly pout and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but you _owe_ me." I reply coldly and give him a death stare.

He parted from me with a ridiculously annoying grin. The blonde danced around until he disappeared behind the wall of the hallway. I heard his footsteps come back around and he peeked his head out.

"Ciel~."

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?" He gestured me towards him. I sighed and got up from my chair to do as the brat pleased. Another long night is awaiting me...

He pulled out a chair for me and then sat at his desk. He just rested his head on his hands and his elbows resting on the desk, just staring at me. I don't know why he does that sometimes, but it makes me feel like he's trying to see into my soul. _It creeps me out._ I snapped my fingers in his face to get his attention.

"Oh, um, how shall we begin the party planning, dear?" The strange blonde boy said.

"I really don't care," I say, "Why not with-. " He cut me off, as if I wasn't even speaking to him.

"Theme! Why not have a costume party!"

I was shocked, yet again. Completely speechless, really… Who would plan a costume party, for no reason? _Alois Trancy would, without a doubt._

All I did was nod as his mouth kept moving nonstop.

Alois frowned, "You need to be a little more excited than that, love!" He got out of his chair and hugged me from behind, nuzzling his head into mine, "No worries, Ciel. I'll just make the plans myself. You can go about your day, as usual. Just remember to find a costume for the dance." I saw a smile on his face from the corner of my eye. Why would he make me come in here, _only to kick me out?_

I nodded again. Then I left him alone in the room.

I did as he said, went about my day, as usual. I mostly just relaxed at my desk for a few hours. I thought about a few things… I remembered when he looked into my eye, and I looked into his icy blue ones. That moment was strange. Almost as if I began to _understand_ him. In his eyes, I saw pain and love. They had a cold feeling, but yet it was warm. _What am I thinking?_ This person has wronged you countless times. _How can you understand him? _Shut up. You've made mistakes too. I think a second chance is what Alois needs. _I sound like a girl._

I'm snapped back to reality by Alois walking in through the already-open bedroom door ahead of me.

"I have it all set up," He chuckled, "I invited everyone, I decorated the parlor, got Claude to make the refreshments and now we just have to prepare costumes for ourselves."

_Costumes? Oh. I forgot. Costume party._

He waltzed over to me and took me by the hand. He pranced across the hall to his room with me, and aligned on the bed were costumes of all sorts.

"Where did you get all of these?" It is quite odd that someone has this many costumes at their disposal, But then again, this is Alois… _And he does have to have some hobbies, like anyone else..._

"Well, I know people…" He says, "I think we should match! Don't you agree?"

I am not surprised.

"Do we have to?" I say exasperatedly. I know if our costumes matched nothing good could come from it. It's just embarrassing.

Alois pouted again, "No, but it will make me very sad, darling…"

I just agreed to match before he gave me those puppy dog eyes. I really need to stop letting him win. I'm normally not like this.

Alois then kept throwing different costumes at me one after another, a pirate, a detective, a- wait…

"_You've got to me joking?!"_

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I had just thrown a pink silky dress at him. I thought he would look so adorable in a dress. _He is sort of feminine in a way…_

"But look, Ciel, I have one too!" I showed him the blue maids' dress that I took from Hanna's wardrobe. "Yours is prettier than mine, Ciel... I think these would be perfect, nonetheless!"

"No." He said sternly. My heart sank. His sole purpose must be crushing my dreams.

"Please, Ciel! For me~!"

"Please, no." He begged, just as I am.

"But Cieeeeel…" I dragged on.

"FINE." He had clearly given up. I can so easily bend him to my will.

"Thank you so much, Ciel!" I smile and giggle, "This will be so fun! Now go put it on…" I gestured him to his room. He whined and left. He took a while, probably because he barely knows how to dress himself. We really are quite hopeless. Then he finally came back.

He came back with fists clenched. You could just tell how angry he was. He had the long navy wig on, the lovely pink dress, and to top it off, his usual, angry, face. My poor Ciel. He doesn't know how to have fun.

"Alois, I look ridiculous. Why do I have to do this? It's heavy and I can't breath." The poor thing continued to pout.

"Because, we have to match, and I had to measure you first. Clearly the dress is too long. It was made in my size, you are just very short." I laughed. Ciel was obviously turning very red.

"I'm not short! You're older than me anyways, so you're taller!" He yelled.

I smirked at him, "I _am_ older, aren't I? So I have authority over you, correct?" He just glared. "Ah, I do. So you have to do what I tell you without arguing, am I wrong?"

"_**Alois…!"**_

"Don't argue with your elders, Phantomhive." I couldn't help but roll over on my bed laughing.

"You should act more mature for your age, Alois." He said back, coldly.

"And so should you. You're too dull. Try to have fun once in a while..."

_"How is this 'fun'?!"_

He stormed out of the room, throwing the wig off of his head as he left_. I now felt quite bad about what I did… _He really wasn't _that_ short…And I _didn't_ have authority over him. He _was _more mature than me, I have to admit. I'm sorry, Ciel. I can be pretty mean, sometimes.

I walked to his room and knocked on the door. I quietly spoke through the wood, "Ciel, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you this angry with me. I can't say I wasn't trying to get on your nerves a little bit though… I just want to show you how to have fun. You just never get a day off, and I thought while you're here we could be friends. I just-." I was cut off. Ciel swung the door open, he had changed into his regular clothes, just barely, only a few buttons on his shirt buttoned, and he didn't even put his navy coat back on or tie the ribbons on his shirt.

He hugged me.

He listened to what I had said, apparently. _He hugged me_. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. _He really hugged me_. I must've looked like an idiot; a shocked look on my face, with my arms lying flat at my sides. All I did was begin to smile. It only lasted a few moments until he cut it off by going back in his room and closing the door behind him. I could tell he was still there by his breaths. He quietly spoke.

"Thank you."

He didn't stay by the door forever, but I did… I sat outside on the floor. Even though I knew he probably wouldn't leave again until the party, I still just waited. I finally reached him. He made me soft. _Ugh._ That's not much like me at all.

About 20 minutes later, Claude found me at the door.

"The party you planned will begin shortly. I suggest you and the Earl Phantomhive prepare yourselves for the guests to arrive." He spoke with no emotion, as always. He always sounds irritated. He makes me really bloody angry sometimes. You could at least have a little character.

Ah, well… I knocked on Ciel's door to find him on his bed, napping peacefully. He looked so cute when he slept. _Like a cat._ I quietly danced to my Ciel and tapped his shoulder to wake him. He must've known it was time to get ready, because he grabbed the dress off of his desk and kicked me out. I then got myself ready and went to Ciels room again.

I quietly spoke through the door, "Don't worry Ciel, I won't tell anyone who's in the pink dress…" I smiled, laughed and left to greet our costumed guests as the maid of the household.

_Let the party begin._

* * *

**_A/N: YAY! update #3~_**

**_I hate you._**

**_JK._**

**_don't kill me. (with a spork)_**

**_PLEASE don't hate me... I'm so sorry you have to deal with me..._**

**_"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF SITUATION!" _**

**_HAHA. I love Crona._**

**_Is Crona a guy... or gal...?_**

**_Why did I say gal? It is shorter than 'Girl'. IDK._**

**_Bye. I love you, loves._**


	4. His Twisted Dance

_**I OWN NO THINGS.**_

_**I made you all a chapter four! I stayed up like six hours writing it. WORTH IT. You get to see Ciel and Alois in dresses :) There is some slight fluffiness, it will escalate more next chapter. (Which I will put up sometime tomorrow probably.) enjoy the party! :)**_

_***forces you to dance***_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I feel ridiculous. Absolutely humiliated. WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS.? _A similar event occurred with the 'Jack the Ripper' case_. If the Viscount Druitt is present at the party, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands. I hate that damn creep. I just hope he doesn't see me. I hope no person that I know sees me like this_. _Shivers chilled my spine._ In a pink frilly dress_. I can't wait to see what Alois looks like…

As soon as I finished getting ready, I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. It would only make me want to strangle Alois. I quietly left my room and headed down the elaborate halls of the Trancy Manor. I started seeing purple decorations along the walls, the smell of food, and the sound of music and calm voices with laughter towards the parlor. I guess the party had started.

I just pushed myself against the wall, almost trying to blend in like a chameleon so nobody saw me. I started seeing masked guests in elegant costumes walk into the parlor area. I wasn't going to enter the party until I found Alois. To be honest, I felt out of place without him. I looked everywhere. He was completely invisible to me. I looked for any and all maids with blonde hair, but nothing. I was deciding whether or not I should just leave, but I knew Alois would be upset. What If he lied, and decided not to wear a dress at all? My face turned red with fury.

I felt a tap at my shoulder, "Would you like some lemonade?" in a high voice.

I didn't look back but still replied with a high pitched, "No thank you."

I felt another tap.

I got a little annoyed at the stress and I spoke, "_I said_ no thank you." My voice was a little deeper, involuntarily.

"Are you sure, _dear Cielly_?" I stopped dead. I knew exactly who that was now. I very slowly turned to face what seemed to be the household maid, with those icy blue eyes, and shiny, long, blonde hair. _Definitely_ Alois Trancy.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." I admit.

"Ah, so you missed me, _sweetie_?" He smirked and kept the high pitched voice. _He's taking this too seriously. And I'm noticing he's, suspiciously, having no trouble, whatsoever, acting like a girl._

_"_You look... _feminine_, Alois." I swallowed my laugh.

"Thank you, _milady._" I punched him in the arm, "You're so cruel to me." He pouted.

I just ignored him, and he didn't let me speak anyways. He grabbed my hand and brought me to the rest of the party. Most of the people I didn't even know. _Thank_ _god_. But I did see a few faces that I recognized. I'll just do my best to stay away from them, or else they might recognize me as the Earl Phantomhive. Alois quickly drug me over to the dance floor.

_What was he doing?_

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I was having a lovely time as opposed to Ciel. Nobody recognized us of course, but that was the fun of it. I started to drag Ciel to the dance floor as a new song would start in just moments. I knew Ciel couldn't really dance, but I wanted to dance, and I get what I want. I wanted to dance with Ciel. I saw him as he realized what I was doing and smiled at him with the shiniest smile I could make.

I just whispered to him, "I'll lead." And smiled.

And thus the song began. I really didn't think about how we were dancing or where my feet were going, I was just transfixed with his eye, like he put a spell on me. That deep, endless pool of blue, like I was seeing his soul. An incredible blue that accented his hair and his usual wardrobe.

We just kept moving our feet with each other. Nobody else existed but us. We didn't miss a step, either. I was practically dragging him with me along with each step. I could tell he _really_ didn't want to do this, because of his cold glare. But, he couldn't do anything about it. He's too weak from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and the weight of the dress pulling him to the earth. His current state of weakness was absolutely adorable.

The song was over quickly. It made me sad. I urged him with my eyes to dance again, but he didn't want to. I just pouted for a while until I saw someone I knew. Someone that I knew Ciel knew as well. I would enjoy this. At the food table stood my _dear_ cousin, Aleister Chamber, also known as the _Viscount Druitt_ fawning over the swan ice sculpture I ordered tor this event, and several women fawning over himself. And thus I took our lovely little _'Robin'_ to have a reunion with the man.

I saw a simple look of complete disgust and shock on the face of my dear Ciel. _Sorry, Love, but I need some sort of entertainment if you choose not to dance with me again._

Even if you'll try to kill me after this.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

_I hate Alois sometimes._

_No. Not sometimes. All the time. Every second of my day consists of despising him. Only because he earns it through things like this._

There stood the last man I wanted to see today, or EVER, and here's the blonde brat pushing me towards him. _Did he WANT me to strangle that damn creep? _I could see Trancy's violent movements attracted the attention of the Viscount. _Great. Thanks', Alois. I'm going to have to kill both of you._

The Viscount started talking to me but I completely ignored every word he said, because if I _didn't_ I would be brought into the custody of the Scotland Yard for murder. I just stood in front of him with an incredibly fake smile plastered on my face._ I'm so going to get back at Alois. _The Viscount had finally stopped talking after what seemed like forever and got my attention.

"Are you having an enjoyable time, little Robin?" _Why does he have to call me that?! This is humiliating._

I raise my voice to be highly pitched and think of a way to get away from him, "Oh yes, but I really must get going, I have to… uh… speak with someone right now…" I was going to have a little _chat_ with Alois…

"Ah, whatever you say, Robin…" And I dragged Alois, roughly, with me to the outside of the room with the party.

He just looked at me and laughed. He was clearly having the party of his life this evening. I just glared back at him to let him know how angry I was. I hadn't even known that Trancy knew about the incident with the 'Jack the Ripper' case! But of course he gets the information and uses it against me, like a pest. I was much angrier than usual, but I tried to let it pass me. I just looked into his eyes and tried to understand him as best I could and led him slowly back to the party. But I tripped on my dress. He was right. It was too long.

I somehow landed perfectly on top of Alois. He just looked at me with wide eyes. And I returned the look. He pushed me back up and chuckled. I quickly scrambled to my feet and helped Alois up. I'm really clumsy. I ended up with a scrape on my knee and my elbow. _Why did he make me wear this ridiculous thing?_

After my clumsiness had been exposed, Alois took the lead back to the party. We saw how late it was getting out the window. I could see the moon, the stars, and the black outline of the courtyard behind the manor. People were now leaving the party, all with looks of exhaustion, from dancing all night, on their faces.

Everyone finally left the party. All that was left was Alois and I, and in the background, Claude and Sebastian repetitively giving each other the evil eye and cleaning up after the guests. I could tell Sebastian and Claude's dislike for each other was mutual. They are both so immature… for being demons…

"Ciel, would you care if I walked you to your sleeping quarters?" Alois kindly asked me with a bright and hazy smile. He was tired. I could tell.

I just nodded to him and followed. There was nothing else left to do today but retire. I left Alois at his door and walked into mine. I silently clicked the door shut and started getting prepared for sleep. As soon as I was ready, I sat on my bed and looked over at my nightstand. I saw a small note and and shiny, red apple. The note read-.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Because I knew you'd get hungry later, and I don't like sleeping on the floor._

_Love, _

_Alois_

I sighed. I grabbed the apple and wiped it off because I remember what he did to the last one he gave me. I somewhat liked having a friend like Alois.

_Wait. Alois... is my friend now?_

Yes._ I guess he was._

And it was okay with me…

I lay back on my bed and I nearly fall asleep instantly, holding the apple to my chest. My mind falls into darkness and to light again. _It was very bright. Like a burning brightness. I looked around. Nothing. But right next to me I saw a figure. I moved to look closer to the dark figure surrounded by light. I started to make them out. I think It was Alois. We were walking together. To nowhere. Before I got to find out anything else, everything started to shatter. Glass shards fell all around us. Alois was falling and I couldn't save him. I tried. But I failed. Then I fell down into nothing. The deep and lonely nothingness. And I woke up. _I coughed and choked on my breath, rubbing my eyes of the dream.

_Why am I getting all of these ridiculous dreams? I'd rather never sleep again than go through this over and over again._

What's wrong with me...

* * *

**_TEHE! I love updating! I don't know why. It's kind of like a reflection, I guess._**

**_Maybe i'm learning._**

**_I WANNA PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE THROAT! D:_**

**_Now I wanna hug someone... :)_**

**_I love that great bipolar feeling... _**

**_Sharkicorns are my new obsession._**

**_muahaha._**

**_Bye~ I love you with all of my heart and soul~ I would die for you!~_**

**_jk._**

**_I wouldn't. I'm sorry, but I like my life..._**


	5. His Twisted Storm

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHIRSUJI. I finally finished chapter 5. woo! I've been really busy so, yeah. here you go my lovelies :) enjoy**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

The morning after the costume party was slow. I was awoken by Claude, as usual, dressed, and sent to the dining room for breakfast. To my surprise, Ciel was already awake. He gave me a warm smile, I smiled back, and I joined him at the table.

I yawned as I spoke, "Did you like the party, Ciel?" I actually did want to know if he had a nice time. Otherwise my efforts were utterly wasted.

He just nodded, with no emotion, as he read a novel that he borrowed from my study. I wish I could read his mind sometimes.

"Fine, don't talk to me." I say matter-of-factly. Still not listening to me, he flipped a page in his book.

We took our last bites of breakfast and dismissed ourselves from the table for our butlers to tidy the mess up. I took out the list of things to do this evening while I grabbed Ciels arm and drug him alongside me to my office. I pulled out our chairs and we sat down.

"Today we have a very busy schedule, and I would like some of your help, _honey_." He cringed, but nodded in confirmation. What is it with him and nodding? He _can_ talk right?

I started to read my list to him-.

_-To do-_

_1. 10:00; Investigate a small case the Queen recently ordered._

_2. 2:30; Retrieve Aleister Chambers pet cat for the evening to pet-sit._

_3. 7:00; Relax with a picnic in the courtyard._

I finished, and waited for him to speak.

"I have a few questions," The blue haired boy said in response to the note, "One; what's the case about? Two; why do we have to pet-sit for that _creep_? I'm allergic to cats. Three; why is having a picnic on the list at all?"

"Well, the case investigation will start in about-," I looked over at the clock on my wall, "20 minutes. You will find out then. The Viscount needed someone to watch his dear kitty, _Fluffy. _I forgot about your allergy, so you can just leave the work to Claude, anyways. and I thought you could join me for a picnic when we finish our days' work. _Won't you, love_?" I pulled a 'pout-face'.

"Do you have to always have to force me to do things I might not want to do?" It really hurt to hear him say that. I was only trying to be nice….

"I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'll do what you want today; just don't assume I don't have any opinions." Oh, I knew he had opinions. _His opinions are dreadfully boring, though._

"Excellent! I'm glad we can have a break together," I smile, "Now follow me; we have to prepare the carriage. This case should be easy. Leave it to me."

We left our seats and swiftly exited the manor. Outside, was Claude manning a carriage with two dusty black horses. I pulled the door open for Ciel and bowed to him as he entered. I laugh to myself at his expression every time I do something silly like that. Claude started the carriage and we had a smooth ride straight to the manor from here.

We both sat next to each other in the carriage in silence, staring out the windows until I clearly noticed the sky fading to darkness. Like we were sinking into the deepest depths of the ocean. I tried not to look at Ciel with a panicked look. I was scared though. I knew a storm was quickly blowing overhead. Maybe I might act tough on the outside but I'm terrified of thunder and lightning. I felt a suffocating sensation all around me.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

Alois looked me directly in the eye. I saw fear. I wasn't exactly sure at what but I knew I needed to calm him down._ I felt like I had some need to protect him. That's absurd. Why would I feel that way?_

I heard light ticks hit the outside walls. It got heavier and came down in sheets. Alois faced directly forward and clenched his fists in his lap.

"Alois, are you okay?" He didn't respond.

He clenched his eyelids shut tightly. He looked down and I could no longer see his eyes because of his hair. A bright and explosive bolt of lightning hit just a few yards away from the speeding carriage. I saw a tear fall off his cheek that he wiped away, as quickly as possible. He was completely vulnerable, yet trying to hide it. I put my arm around him. I held him and waited until the bolt disappeared from sight.

I whispered to him, but really didn't know what to do, "A-Alois, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you…"

Another bolt hit the earth. The ride was very rough. There were bumps in the road and puddles everywhere, making huge explosive splashes as the horses' hooves collided with the murky water.

Alois was shivering, and silently letting sobs into my shoulder as he put his arms around my back. I felt… _glad_ that I could make him feel better.

He burrowed his head further into my neck, "Thank you." He quietly said hugging me tighter. Several more close cracks of thunder sounded on the way to our, still unbeknownst to me, destination. The rain slowly came to a light sprinkle. I could tell Alois still didn't want to let go of me. For some reason, I didn't want to either. It was that feeling of responsibility for someone that made me not want to let go quite yet, but I had to. We pulled ourselves together and Alois rubbed his tears away.

"Don't tell anyone…" He told me with a cracked voice and shoved me with his arm.

"I won't," I laugh, "Everyone has weaknesses." _Although, he has many. Even for someone with a troubled past._

He punched my arm and I winced, but deserved it.

We walked into a large manor. This must've been the crime scene. One room in particular was blocked off for all eyes to see. At the door stood Police commissioner, Arthur Randall. The moment he saw Trancy and I he had an annoyed look on his face. It made me laugh, because he wouldn't get anything done without either of us.

"Phantomhive," He acknowledged, "Trancy.."

"Do you have any information for us?" Alois asked him seriously.

"Well, there was only one victim like this. She just looks to have committed suicide. We have this under control. We truly don't need children getting involved with our jobs." He was getting quite worked up.

"Oh, Arthur you'd be _lost_ without us…" Alois said in his usual cool tone.

The commissioner ignored Alois, like I did most of the time, and opened the door of the room for us. Inside, a body lay motionless and lifeless. It was a woman with a bullet wound in her head. Blood was stained in her hair, on the stool and on the floor. It was horrific. The only things left in the room were a stool and the gun used to end her life.

"Claude. The list of suspects, please." Alois called. Claude handed him a sheet of paper.

The commissioner stared at Alois, shocked. "Why do you have suspects? We've already decided it was suicide."

Alois spoke while reading through it closely. "Well you 'police' are blind if you didn't realize it was a set up to look like a suicide. Just look. The stool was clearly used to hit her head and knock her to her knees. Then he pulled a gun on the woman and shot her dead. The man was drunk, you can see several shattered wine bottles by the door, which you must've missed like every other important details in cases you never solve… He did it because she must've set him off. This is domestic violence gone horribly wrong."

_Wow. I didn't know he could pick out information that quickly… I guess he does work for the queen…_

The commissioner went silent.

"The woman's name was Rebecca, right? Rebecca... Brown?," Alois confirmed, "Her husband, James, went missing three days ago. Three days ago, she was found dead… He went on the run knowing he'd be caught if he didn't, but that's too bad for him, because _the_ _queen's spider has him caught in his web_," Alois grinned, "Claude. Catch this man and bring him to the police station. Ciel and I will wait for you at the manor." He crumpled the list and threw it to the ground.

"Honestly, I thought you would at least be able to solve something this simple..." Alois said on his way to the door.

The commissioner just wrote a few things angrily in his notebook. He knew Alois was right, but he wasn't happy about it. He showed us out the door. While Claude had left, another driver had taken his place driving the carriage. We sloshed through puddles from the earlier rain to get to the door. I opened the door for Alois and we were off.

"You impressed me in there," I admitted.

Alois smiled, "It wasn't hard. The moron '_police'_ just make me look better than I really am, but yes; I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" I just rolled my eyes and we laughed. _The Scotland Yard really was just a group of idiots, trying to look smart._

The rest of the ride was bumpy, as some of the rain on the way there washed out large patches of gravel. It reminded me of Alois's fear, and the way I could protect him.

_Why did I keep thinking like that? Alois was an evil, conniving, childish person, yet I could call him my friend?! What's happening to me?_

* * *

**_A/N: I HAVE FEARS O.O_**

**_YEAH. I. DO._**

**_I don't know what else i'll write.. hm. just a sec._**

**_OH YEAH- Have you peeps heard of 'Sharknado'?_**

**_I'd watch it. JUST. BECAUSE._**

**_All hail the deadly SHARKNADO!_**

**_BETTER YET!- _**

**_'SHARK-ICORN-NADO'... wouldn't that just be like a 'Narwhal-nado'?.. HM..._**

**_all my idea. i'm going to patent it or whatever. spread the word of sharkicornado. yay._**

**_BYE! I LOVE YOU, CHILDREN! (actually, I have no idea how old you are.)_**


	6. His Twisted Fall

_**I finished chapter 6 for you :) Happy birthday! uh. yeah. There is a surprise at the end. You will. FREAK. This is mostly Alois thinking, but the end is Ciel for a little bit.**_

_**I own none of Black Butler. (If I did, there would be Aliel in it..)**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V. ~~**

We continued our ride back to the manor at a brisk pace. We're making good time so far. I looked outside at the flooded fields and the dark and cloudy sky. I knew the case would be solved quickly. The police are terrible at their jobs. I only agreed to help them with the case to impress Ciel. At least earn myself a little respect from him. I want him to know I'm not just a stupid child. I actually do have a usable brain. Why else would the Queen put her trust in me?

Now that the case was over, we have to pet sit for the Viscount Druitt. _Fun…_

We noticed the carriage slowing down. We stopped. I looked out to see my manor, but the Viscount was admiring some new garden statue by the front door. He seemed to be deep, in his own world. The substitute carriage driver opened the door for us and I looked to see Claude arriving back from catching the murderer. He almost came out of nowhere.

"Your highness."

"Claude."

Then we approached Aleister Chamber and noticed a huge lump of groomed white fur in his arms that reeked of perfume. That must be his cat.

Aleister Chambers talked for what seemed like an hour before my butler cut him off and asked him if he could bring the feline inside. We finished everything up, had him leave, brought the cat into my office, and prepared for the rest of the evening.

The cat was dreadful. Not even Ciels butler, Sebastian, liked the damn creature! It never did anything. All it did was lay around the floor like a dead animal, got hair everywhere, and it scratched me twice! Granted I might have deserved it, because I tried to tie ribbons in his fur. I knew Ciel thought the cat was boring too, but he just kept away to avoid any threats to his health because of his asthma and allergies.

When it came time to feed the animal, I had Claude do it. As Aleister Chambers put it, 'You must only feed him the most luxurious of meats, or he will be tainted! He is like a delicate flower growing in the warm rays of the sun.' _…blah…blah…blah…_

When it was time to brush it, I had Claude do it. 'With only the finest equipment ordered from French designers.'

When it came time to bathe it, I had Claude do it. He was only allowed to use lilac soap with rose petals soaking in the water. 'He can only use the most gentle imported sponge on the cats soft fur'…

Claude was easily annoyed, so I enjoyed the sight.

I might've normally asked Sebastian to do it but, I didn't want to bother him. He wasn't _my_ butler anyways. After everything was done, it was almost time for the Viscount to pick the creature up. Until then, Ciel and I relaxed in my office with the cat in another room.

"Why do we have to do this, again?"

"It's because he had a party to go to and he didn't trust his servants looking after his 'prized possession'. That's where we come in." I inform him. He's kind of slow sometimes. I heard a knock on the office door.

"Come in."

It was the Viscount. _Finally_. I quickly had Claude get him the cat and shove him out the door. I'm glad that ended quickly. Now Ciel and I can unwind with a picnic_._ I can't wait. Before that, I must give Claude orders, so I called him into the office.

"Claude, prepare a nice picnic for Ciel and I, would you?"

"Yes, your highness…" and he left to fulfill my orders.

I know what to do while we wait. _Let's play a game. A board game!_

"Ciel, will you play a game with me?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"While we wait, or I'll be bored. I'm not fun when I'm bored…"

"Fine. But, it seems a bit childish." _That hurt… He's so cruel sometimes._

"I'm not childish," I say sternly, "What do you want to play?"

"Chess?" Ugh. Chess is so boring.

"You don't want to play something else…?"

"Honestly, no. Chess is good to learn strategy, and knowing your enemy. It's a good game."

"If it's the only thing you'll play, then I suppose…"

I pulled the game out of a drawer in my desk. It was very nice, black and white marble spaces and playing pieces. Ciel would have too much fun playing a game as dull as this, but I'll do whatever he wants, because it will pay off in the end.

We played for what must've been an hour. I don't even remember if Claude came in to tell us the picnic is ready. The score was tied. Game after game I would win, then him, then me, then him. We were perfectly matched…

Our last game ended. A knock sounded into the room through the door. Claude walked it.

"The food must be ready," I announce with a smile, "Ciel, follow me."

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the courtyard. Outside, Claude set a picnic table up in my garden of bluebells. On it, there was a large picnic basket and tea. I ran closer, dragging Ciel close behind. We sat down on a soft blanket and I examined the insides of the basket. A simple meal. Some little appetizer sandwiches, some fruit and various sweets, like cookies. Next to the basket were two pearly and polished tea cups filled to the brim with tea. A little cloud of heat swirled around above them like it was dancing.

I slowly noticed the sky turning from the earlier gray to a light sunset purple. It was getting late. I started eating and saw Ciel was nearly finished. I took a sip of tea to help wash down my food, but It was too bitter for my taste. I needed a sugar cube. I looked around the basket but didn't see the glass jar that contained them. I moved the basket over an inch to took around. My fingers investigated the containments of the basket, but nothing in there either.

"Ciel, I'm going to fetch the sugar cubes. Don't move until I get back." I smiled at him. He nodded. When will he stop nodding?

I quickly ran inside my manor for sugar. I have no other intentions than to sweeten my tea.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

So far I was having a decent time. I was glad we got the case finished and that hideous cat out. It's nice to finally unwind.

When Alois left, I looked around to check if he might've misplaced the jar by accident. I was right; the jar of sugar cubes was behind the basket. I felt a sigh come up and I picked myself up from the warmth of the blanket beneath me.

I slowly strided forwards and felt a calm breeze come over me. I shivered and stepped forward again, but at a slower pace to feel the cool air.

_Alois._ Alois running outside, but colliding with me. The jar I held fell to the ground and shattered into tiny little shards spread all over the earth. His speed knocked me to the gravel upon which I stood and he fell on top of me. I felt sharp pains on the palms of my hands from the glass. There was blood. My eye patch came undone and fell to the side, revealing my contract. His face was just inches from mine. I looked at him with shocked eyes. He returned the look. He didn't get up though. He just hovered, pinning me to the cold earth that held me. _What's he doing…?_

"Aloi-." I paused. I tried to lift my bloodstained hands up, but failed. The pieces of glass were cut deep, but I didn't really feel the pain.

I felt heat all around me. Alois still stood locked in position. I was just realizing how my coat had ripped and my skin was cut when it happened. I was completely helpless. I couldn't move or speak. I had no idea what to do.

Alois leaned closer to me. I could feel his warm, unsteady breath on my skin. He kissed me.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I'm not actually going to make.. like.. any comments on this.._**

**_BESIDES..._**

**_MAYBE..._**

**_That I just updated this. :3_**

**_DAISUKI MINNAAAAAA._**

**_I seriously do love all of you. _**

**_*hugs*_**


	7. His Twisted Night

_**YAY! Chapter 7. Read this stuff nao. Kthx. This chapter is short, sorry.**_

_**I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. **_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I looked around the kitchen for the jar, with no luck. I couldn't find it anywhere. I even went to find Claude. He was making my bed at the opposite end of the house.

"Claude, where is the sugar? I need it for my tea. It's too bitter for my taste."

"It is beside the picnic basket, your highness. I made sure of it." he spoke in his monotone voice. I trudged my feet outside of the room and shut the door behind me.

I ran outside, because I didn't want to leave Ciel waiting, and I didn't want it getting any darker before we're done eating. While I was running, I reached the door and noticed my ribbon on my boot was undone when I looked down. I looked back up and tripped. I fell right on top of Ciel. He was holding the jar of sugar. It was kind of him to bring it to me. Even though, now it's shattered into little pieces on the ground below us.

The shards were lodged into our hands. I felt pain and saw the blood shining in the, now rising and growing brighter, moonlight. I wanted to move, but it hurt. I gasped and my heart rate began to reach an unsteady pace. I tried to lift my hands again, without luck.

I didn't know what to do; my mind was still processing what was happening. My hands pinned his arms to the ground. I gazed at him. His hair was all messy and his skin looked so pale. His different colored eyes looked back at me. I wanted to do something crazy and stupid. I tightened my hold on his arms, leaned my face up to his, closing my eyes, and I kissed him. He didn't kiss back. I didn't expect him to.

_I don't know why I did something this stupid. _

He didn't know what to do; he just lay there, not fighting back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. I had pulled away, surprised at what I had just done. Ciels eyes were wide open, staring at me in shock.

I had no idea what I should do. I just quickly got myself together and ran inside, leaving Ciel on the ground. I ran to my room. I locked the door. I instantly jumped onto my bed with my head pushed into the pillow. I felt tears form in my eyes. I blinked and they slowly soaked into the pillow.

_What did I just do? He's going to hate me now… I ruined everything… Not only that but I left him outside. I'm a terrible person. He deserves better than me…_

I lied there for an hour before I heard a gentle knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I managed to muffle out through the pillow. There was a noticeable pause.

"Alois, it's me." _What does he want now? He probably wants to laugh at me. Or yell at me. Maybe tell me he's leaving._

I wiped the tears off my face, "I don't want to talk right now, Ciel…" My voice cracked. _He's made me so weak._

There was no response from him, just a crinkle of paper. I sat up and saw a note under my door. I got up to pick the note up off of the floor. I didn't want to read it yet. I just want to mope around in my stupidity and sorrows.

I set the note on my nightstand and I lay back down, burrowing my head in my pillow. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream, I just seemed to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the curtains open. It was still dark, the sky was painted with shining stars and a full glowing orb, known as the moon, was strung at the top of the darkness, illuminating the earth. I was no longer tired so I just sat on my bed and decided to read the note that Ciel slid under my door…

_Alois,_

_Please meet me behind the manor at midnight. I need to talk to you. It's important._

_Ciel._

I looked over at my clock. I still have about twenty minutes to meet him. Until then, I'll just read a few books, I suppose. I looked through them. Nothing good… I'll just lay down for a bit. Maybe I can think a little.

_I don't want to talk… If I don't I'll regret it though. Maybe he likes me back…? No. Nobody likes me. I'm just a pitiful brat that only thinks of himself._ I felt another tear drop off of my chin. _So weak… _He'll probably just ask me to let him move out. He didn't want to be here in the first place anyways…

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

After Alois ran back inside I just sat completely still, on the cold gravel. I smiled. _Why am I smiling? I'm not…like that…? He just kissed you. You're engaged. To a female, that is. Your enemy, that you were forced to live with, just pressed his lips to yours, and you're smiling? I must be just as god damn crazy as him._

You've finally lost your damn mind.

I think I love Alois Trancy. My mind gagged at the thought. He's barely even your friend, and you're thinking this.

I decided to get up and go to my room for a while, where I changed out of my torn coat and into a new one. I looked at my cuts. They weren't bad, but I cleaned them out anyways. When I was cleaned up, I sat at the desk in my room and pulled out a sheet of paper. I grabbed my quill and scribbled words onto it. I knew Alois wouldn't want to talk to my face right away after what happened. I walked up to his bedroom door and that's how it started.

It was finally midnight; I was in the courtyard, hiding from view. I don't know why I was, because it was already too dark to see anyone. I knew he'd come outside any minute now, so I blew out the candle that lit my path and suddenly the stars lit the sky up instead of my small, flickering flame. I heard footsteps. He's here.

I didn't really have a plan. I was going to wing it. It's unlike me, I know. The door opened. I saw his silhouette in the frame of the door. I approached the shadowy figure. _I'm nervous, but I have to get my feelings out there. No matter how much it scared me. No matter how much it completely embarrassed me..._

He stood there completely still as I put my arms around the back of his head and looked into his moonlit eyes. They were red and swollen. He was crying. I ran my fingers through his hair. I took a deep breath in. I pressed my lips to his. He was completely shocked at my action, but he kissed back. Alois wrapped his arms around me tightly. The kiss was simple and short-lived. I pulled away. I can't say I wanted to… I smiled at him and walked back to my room, leaving him speechless. Frankly, I was too. _He was my first kiss…_

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

Ciel… kissed me? He-_he_ of all people- liked me…? I don't know what to do with myself. My eyes moved up to the stars. I smirked. This was, truthfully, the greatest moment of my life. I hope it counts, because everything before this has been a living hell. Sadly, now I have to go back to my room and try to sleep.

I got to my room and gently closed the door behind me. I noticed I left the curtains open from earlier. It was still very dark outside. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I started to fall asleep and dream. It was a good dream… Simple. Happy.

The next morning was the same as usual. I was dressed by my butler, Claude. Then I went downstairs for breakfast with Ciel. There are many ways this situation could go. I'll have to hope for the best.

* * *

_**A/N: ALRIGHTY~**_

_**OKAY THEN.. Well.. I'm not sure what to think right now.**_

_**I just edited a little bit.. I still don't like it.**_

_**PROBABLY because I feel ~uncomfortable~ writing ~romance~.**_

_**YEAH. I DO. BUT, I'LL DO IT. ONLY IF YOU LOVE ME.**_

_**DAISUKI WATASHI NO YAOI.**_

_**You know you do too.. ~ ;)**_

_***WINK WINK***_

_**Bye, my friends.**_


	8. His Twisted Stroll

**YAY. sorry I didn't work on it this weekend. I didn't have computer access. BUT NOW ITS DONE.**

**READ NAO.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I can't say I wasn't nervous about this morning. I wasn't sure if we would have to act the same or not. The 'same' as in, him not putting any effort into being with me in any way, shape or form.

I wasn't going to let that get me down. After all, _he kissed me_. He did, of all people. Well, _technically_, I did first, but he kissed me second. _Anyways_…

I then skipped down the hall, to the dining room. I looked at Ciel in his usual seat at the table. He was holding the same book he had been reading for the past few days. He looked up from the book with a quick glance and _smiled_. He smiled _differently_ than usual. It was meaningful, and not fake. I smiled back and sat across the table from him. I looked down at a cup of tea and a usual plate of breakfast. I wasn't very hungry.

"What do you want to do today? We don't have any plans." I say picking at my food.

"I had some paperwork mailed to me this morning that I'm going fill out this evening." I frowned.

"But paperwork is so _boring_…" I pout at him. He looked up from his book.

"The sooner I get it done the sooner we can do something…"

"No need to rush, there are a few things I have to do too."

"Like what?"

I had to think. "Maybe I can catch up on some reading. What book are you reading, anyways?"

He grinned, "I didn't know you liked to read. I'm reading _War and Peace."_

"Sounds dull…" He marked his page with a long, red and velvety bookmark and closed it. He slid the book across the table to me. "I have a feeling this isn't the kind of book I'd read." I pushed it across the table back to him.

"I didn't think so." He laughed and picked it back up.

"I'll just find something in my study. There's _bound_ to be _something_ I might actually read…" I dismissed myself from my seat and walked over to Ciel. I hugged him from behind and skipped to my study.

When I got there, I drug my feet through the door frame and looked at the huge wall of books piled straight to the ceiling. _I never realized I had so many… _I looked at each book, one by one. All of them looked boring. _Why don't I try writing instead? _

I strutted to my desk and sat down. I opened a few drawers and got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. I laid my head on the desk. I can't think of anything to write about. _This is too hard. I need inspiration. Maybe Ciel can inspire me._ I smiled and ran out of my room.

I opened Ciels bedroom door and saw him at his desk, doing none other than his dreadful paperwork.

"I thought you were reading." He said not looking up from filling his name into numerous lines. _He must not like eye contact very much._

"I was, but I didn't like any of the books I have. So now I'm going to write." I beamed.

He looked up with a smirk of confusion. "Well then why aren't you writing?"

I walked up behind him and put my arms around his chest and my head on his shoulder. "I can't think of what to write."

"Did you try taking a walk? It helps clear the mind."

"No, but I guess I could," I whine, "Will you go with me later?"

"I suppose, I can-." I cut him off.

"Yay! Thank you, Ciel!" I hugged him tighter, kissed his cheek and proceeded to dance out of the room.

I walked back to my room and sat back at my desk, staring down at the paper. This is too much work… But this was my idea. I'm so stupid. At least I got Ciel out of working so he can spend time with me later.

Speaking of which_, I wonder when he'll finish._

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I'm about one third of the way through my work_. I guess that's a good stopping point. _I got up from my chair and pushed the papers to the edge of my desk. I quietly walked into Alois's room and saw him with his head on his desk. I closed the door shut with a quiet 'click'.

He heard it, "Ciel, you're finally done!" he sprung up from his chair to glomp me.

"Yes, but I still have more to complete. It'll have to be a short walk."

"But, Ciel!"

"I don't have any other choice. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" He whines.

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Okay…" He drug his words, "Are you ready to go, love?" His mood changed instantly.

"Yes, let's go." He grabbed my hand and skipped out into the hallway.

He finally got to the front door with me close behind.

"Where should we walk to?" I ask him.

He paused to think, "...Um, we can go on the path that leads around the back of the manor…?"

"Alright." He swung me out the door with him.

We strolled around the driveway that swooped around the front of his manor and we came across a small and narrow cobblestone path, hidden by strange weeds. We looked at each other. He nodded at me, I nodded back. We began to walk inside. Once we got through the brush, our surroundings got a lot brighter. I saw tall evergreen trees, I heard birds singing. It was peaceful. We walked on.

"Hey Ciel, don't you just love it here?" He beamed at me.

"It's nice."

"I think it's beautiful," He looked up through the treetops, "Especially the sky." I looked up at the wispy clouds floating along overhead. The sky was a dark shade of blue.

"It _is_ beautiful, I guess…"

He looked at me. Actually he was looking at my eye. Then he looked at the sky. Then back at my eye.

"It's almost the same shade as your eye." He smiled and put his arm over my shoulder leaning his head against mine.

"I suppose it is. I can't really look at my own eye though."

"You can look in a mirror." He laughed.

I smiled.

I started hearing water rushing. Was it a pond? A creek? We got closer to the sound. I saw something gray a bit off the path in the trees.

"Alois?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Do you see that thing over there?"

"Hmm, yes. It looks like a fountain," He pulled away from me and walked a little to the edge of the path and squinted at the object in the distance, "do you want to go see it?"

"Why not? Let's go." I walked off of the path and grabbed onto Alois's shoulder. We stepped over a couple of bushes and thistles until we reached the large stone fountain. I let go of Alois and looked over the edge into the murky water below me. I saw something shiny in the water. I pulled my coat sleeve up.

"What are you doing?" Alois asked.

"I see something in the water."

I reached my hand in the unclear water. It felt… like… a ring? I pulled it out quickly. Alois hovered over me. I looked at it closely. I was sliver with a blue diamond in the middle, similar to my ring.

"I want to see it!" He yelled. I put it in his hands. He looked stunned by it. "Can I have it?" He pleaded.

"I… guess…"

"Thank you Ciel! Now we can match." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then he grabbed my arm and plowed over the weeds that we struggled with on the way there until we reached the cobblestone path.

"We should head back to the manor," I looked up at the sky that was beginning to turn into a colorful sunset, "Okay?"

"Yes, sir." He smiled and laughed.

We turned back on the path. We came across the same tall trees that we saw before. The bird songs turned into crickets chirping. The plants that greeted us approached to say goodbye. We exited the strange path that we discovered earlier and came back inside the manor.

Alois and I snuck quietly enough so that our butlers didn't hear us and we went back into my room. Well actually I went to my room to finish my work and Alois just followed me, like a dog would follow it's owner.

I sat back down at my desk and started to work with Alois standing over my shoulder. I finished up the last of my signatures in about an hour and finally yawned in exhaustion. I looked down at the floor behind me. _He fell asleep on the floor while I was working. _I sighed. How does he always end up waiting for me _on the floor_?

I went to pick him up off of the floor, but he squirmed too much and the ring I gave him earlier fell off. It wasn't his size, but I suppose he liked it anyways. I put it back on his finger. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to drag him all the way to his room… I drug him as far as I could, to _my_ bed. I decided he shouldn't sleep on the floor so I set him in my bed and covered him up with a couple of blankets. He was solidly asleep now, so I kissed his forehead goodnight. I put some blankets on the floor by his side and fell asleep by him.

_He gave me a comforting presence that helped me sleep that night_...

I would never tell that to his face though…

* * *

_**A/N: Happie Birfdai! (IF IT'S ACTUALLY YOUR BIRTHDAY, THEN.. GAWD?!)**_

_**I love you, yo!**_

_**Shark - insert animal here - Nado!**_

_**That's your present!**_

_**But its in baby-form.**_

_**A cute tornado of a deady animal mixed with a shark! YAY!**_

_**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :D**_


	9. His Twisted Fear

_**HELLO. HERES CHAPTER 9. YEA. That's it. um. I hope you like it. Oh, this is only Alois's Point of View. :)**_

_**I own none of the Black Butler things.**_

_**I WISH I DID THOUGH!**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V~~**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. _Something was different… What was it? I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _I looked around. This wasn't my room. I got out of bed and noticed pillows and blankets beneath my feet. Now I remember. _Well- not all of it…_

I was waiting for Ciel to finish his paperwork so I could tell him goodnight, but I guess I was too tired and I fell asleep on the floor behind his chair… I guess he must've moved me to the bed and slept on the floor. _He's so sweet sometimes ._I smiled at the ground below my feet.

I walked out into the hallway and headed to my room. I got ready by myself today. I was about to but on my coat and noticed the ring on my finger. I was happy to have it. It reminded me of Ciel… The color of his eyes and the fact that he gave it to me… I slid it on my finger tighter. It isn't my size, but I don't care…

I finally walked to the dining room where Ciel sat, reading the same boring book that he read every morning, and drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep very well?" I laugh as I sit down.

He looked up from his book, "Not particularly. I would've slept better if you didn't fall asleep on my bedroom floor."

"Don't blame me," I smirked, "You could've just left me on the floor..."

"What kind of guest would I be if I did something as inconsiderate as that? I wouldn't want to take after my host." I held my hand to my chest.

"Ouch, Ciel. That hurts."

I just laughed quietly and finished my breakfast. I left Ciel in the dining room and walked to my study. I advanced toward my desk and grabbed my schedule up and read it. I guess I won't be at home for much longer_. I have to go to a stupid meeting with a bunch of bloody morons, leaving Ciel for the afternoon. _

I ambled back to the dining room where Ciel was _still_ reading that dull book.

"Ciel, I have to leave soon for some stupid meeting soon, okay?" I announce as I sit again.

"That's fine. When will you be back?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I hope as soon as possible."

"Well, I'll be here." Then Claude walked into the room. I wonder where he goes when he isn't in my sight.

"We should get going now, your highness."

"Alright, Claude." I announced and walked to Ciel to hug him and kiss his cheek, "Goodbye Ciel." I followed my butler out the manor door and entered the carriage drawn by two black horses.

The ride was fairly short. We arrived at the building that the meeting was being held and knocked on the front door. A few moments later a tall man greeted us. I didn't care to remember his name. Everyone here just wants my money… _If they try anything 'funny', I'll make them pay. _They can wear the cute innocent act as long as they want, but I see through it like a polished window. They'll try anything to take my money from me, just because they still don't believe I'm the real heir to the Trancy name. Claude was left outside. I was lead into a large, dimly lit room. In the middle of the room was a long table and four people sat along the edges.

"Ah, earl Trancy. Nice to see you today." One of the men obviously lied. They don't like me. They think I'm too young and childish to have such a high and important role in our society.

"Yes, now what was it you wanted to discuss?" I ask with false interest as I sit down with the group.

"Oh, it's nothing of much importance. If you wish to talk about the matter later, we have papers for you." He slid a small bunch of papers across the table to me. I picked them up and quickly looked them over.

"Why didn't you just send them to me rather then call me here?" I ask a little irritated._ These people are so stupid. They just don't want to talk about me in front of me, if that makes any bit of sense._

"We thought it would be easier, since you live so close to here, and we thought you may have questions for us."

I looked up from the papers, "Well, I'll read these and get back to you soon. It was nice to see you. Goodbye." I just wanted to get back home to Ciel, so I'm not going to waste any more time here. I stood up from my chair and headed out the room and followed Claude outside to the carriage.

While we rode off in the carriage I began to read a few of the papers the men gave me. I only skimmed, but it looks like I was right. They want my money. _It's always money…_ I was also right about how they think I'm not the son of the former head Trancy. They're such morons. They actually believe they can trick me into giving them more money? I ripped the stack in half and laughed. _Such bloody morons… I'm not giving them anything. They can't just take away my status that easily._

I glanced out the window and set the ripped papers on the seat beside me. The sky was dark. Such an evil presence in the sky makes me sick. It was probably rain soon… In that case I hope we get home soon. I looked at my blue ring and remembered how Ciel was there for me last time it stormed. I smiled and hoped he would be there again, even though I hate to show weakness to anyone.

I heard the horses hooves come to a steady halt. I guess we're home. I stepped out of the carriage with the papers and took slow steps toward the front door until I felt a single drop of cold water fall on my cheek. Then another... And another.

I ran as fast as I could inside and shut the door behind me. Claude can come in from the back. I ran straight to my room from the front door and threw the ripped stack of papers on the floor. I was loud though. Ciel probably heard me, but I closed my bedroom door. I heard loud rain hit the roof and thunder in the distance. I cuddled up to the blankets and pillows on my bed and tried to cover my ears. I felt tears, that I couldn't control, roll down my cheek and I clenched my eyes shut.

I heard a loud knock at my door, "Alois, are you okay?" he sounded panicked. I guess he remembered I'm not too fond of storms…

I didn't respond. I was silently clenching my pillow so close to me that I felt I was nearly suffocating myself.

I heard the door swing open. Ciel pulled the blankets off of me and sat next to me on my bed, hugging me tightly. He pulled the pillow from my grasp to get closer.

"You're going to have to learn, the storm can't hurt you, because I won't let it hurt you, Alois… You're completely safe." I smiled as he wiped tears off of my cheek.

I heard much louder thunder now, it was closer. I didn't open my eyes, so I couldn't see the flashes of lightning, which calmed me a little. What really calmed me was Ciel. He was so warm and comforting. With Ciel hugging me, I felt the rain stop, in my mind, and I saw only him and me. It made me happy. Then I was snapped back into reality by another roar of thunder and more tears escaped my eyes. Ciel pulled away from me and sat in front of me, looking me in the eye. I wish he hadn't let go. I feel empty now.

"Alois, you're alright," He wiped more of my tears away, "I won't let anything harm you because…" He hesitated, "-I lo-... I-I care about you." He pulled me closer to him and he kissed my cheek. His kiss made me forget about the rain completely. I had pure happiness in my heart and I stopped crying. He stopped kissing me and he hugged me again. I don't know how long he hugged me but I finally fell back onto the bed and I fell asleep wrapped in his arms. Falling asleep to the now, gentle, pitter-patter of rain drops.

_I cared about him, too._

_I loved him._

* * *

**_A/N: I ALWAYS FEEL WEIRD WHEN I WRITE THE FLUFFY JUNK._**

**_I hope you don't hate me._**

**_My cat hates me._**

**_Because i'm Forever Alone._**

**_*sobs in emo-corner while my cat claws my throat*_**

**_I WILL MAKE HIM LOVE ME! HAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Nao he's sleeping on my face._**

**_Okie._**

**_Bye, loves. Here's a cat for your face!_**

**_*puts virtual cat on your face*_**


	10. His Twisted Kidnapping

_**HERE IS! Chapter 10. Woo. Hoo. Um, I thought I needed more story excitement so I tried something different this time. **_

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI. I WISH I DID!**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

_My entire life changed within about a week. I began my stay at the Trancy manor hating everything about Alois, but now I know who he is. He knows who I am. He's different than anyone I've ever met. Now I understand. I love him. I can't change it no matter how hard I try. I love Alois Trancy._

I woke up before Alois. I pulled myself out of his arms, which held me tight, and went to my room to get dressed. On the way, I found a stack of ripped papers on the floor. I picked them up and walked back into Alois's room. I set the papers on his nightstand and looked at Alois cuddled up into a little ball. _He was cute like that…_

I left him, asleep, in his room. I didn't want to disturb him. He had a rough night and I felt bad. I wish I could've made him feel better. _When he's hurt, I'm hurt._

I wandered down to the dining room and started my morning ritual; a cup of tea and a book. Fairly simple. When I finish I'll be ready to start the day.

_But something was off this morning…_

Alois normally wakes up and joins me at this time. Maybe he's just sleeping in a little late…

I continued with my breakfast. When I finished I got up and left my mess for Sebastian to clean up. I went up to Alois's room to wake him. It's not healthy to sleep in this late. He has a schedule. I slowly slid the door of his room open an inch.

"Alois?"

No answer.

I slid the door open all the way. I saw a huge lump of blankets on his bed. He must've gotten cold. I walked up to his bed and shook the blankets.

"Alois, wake up." Still nothing.

I lifted the blankets up. He's gone. Where is he? I looked over at his window. It was shattered. How did I not notice that? I have to find him. What if-... I can't? I felt a lump in my throat. I felt something cold roll down my cheek. A tear.

Someone kidnapped Alois. I know he wouldn't have broken a window to get outside. He would have no reason to do that. He was taken from me. I fell to my knees and blinked my tears away. I didn't know what to do. I was helpless. My head fell down and I looked at the ground.

I quickly stood up and ran to find Sebastian. He was washing my dishes from breakfast.

"Sebastian, I need your help."

"Yes, young master?"

"Alois is gone. I need him back. Help me find him."

"As you wish." He smiled and wandered off.

I'm glad he's helping me, but I can't sit around and do nothing. I need clues or something… I ran up to Alois's room and looked for anything that was out of the ordinary. I couldn't find anything, but then I remembered the torn papers outside of his bedroom door that I moved to his nightstand. I scrambled to pick them all up and hold them together to read it.

It seems the meeting he went to, gave him only trouble. They want more money from him, so they tried to trick him with a few 'fancy' forms, but it didn't fool him. They must've taken him because they're sick of a kid that's smarter than themselves. They're just angry that he isn't who he says. _They took him. _I threw the torn papers on the floor. _I'll kill them for this. I'll kill them all._

I called Sebastian. He walked into the room on time.

"Ah, young master, I was just beginning to create a suspect list for you." He smiled.

"No need. I know who did it." I handed him a slip of paper with an address on it."

"Would you like me to retrieve your young friend?" He's more than a friend to me though.

"Yes, but take me with you."

"Are you sure about this, young master? It will most likely be, quite dangerous."

"I'm very well aware. Are you not bound to protect me? I'm coming with, and I'll be perfectly fine." I snapped a bit too harshly.

"As you wish. Follow me." He bowed.

"Wait. Maybe we should go later," I hated to say it, but we need more information on these men, they could be more dangerous than we think, "Gather more information on these people, for me. We may need it."

"Of course..." He left me to be alone in the dark and lonely room. I sat on his bed, resting. I'm scared. If he's not okay, I don't know what I'll do… I ended up falling back onto his bed and closing my eyes, trying not to cry. I could only imagine what they're putting him through. I gently fell asleep, where I wished Alois had been that morning.

_He'll be okay._

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

_Where am I? How did I get here? Ow… My head hurts … Where's Ciel? I need Ciel…_

I was sitting on the floor; I know what that feels like from experience. I tried to open my eyes, but there was only darkness. I'm blindfolded. I tried to call Ciels name, but my mouth was covered with a scrap of cloth that was making me gag. _I'm in a bit of a pickle…_

I heard footsteps behind me. I squirmed and tried to stand. My hands and feet were bound to a chair. I felt something tug at the back of my head. My blindfold was undone by someone, and then it fell onto my lap. Everything went bright and I cringed at the sudden change. Then my eyes adjusted. The room was dark. I was facing a wall that was only a few feet away from me.

"You're finally awake." I heard an ugly deep voice announce. It sounds familiar… I heard the footsteps move and then the man came into view. It was one of the morons who thought they could so easily take all of my money by tricking me into signing some simple paperwork.

I tried to curse and scream at him, but I can't. The cloth was in my way and I couldn't move it. That means I also won't be able to call Claude, who could get me out of this situation and back to my Ciel. I struggled to get out of the rope that kept my hands and feet together. I need to get out of here.

The pig-looking man walked closer to me, "You look like a helpless little puppy all tied up like that. This could've been avoided..." He laughed at me.

I gave him a cold stare.

"Don't worry; I only wanted to have a chat with you. Well, of course I will be the one doing all of the talking, and you'll have to listen. If you do that, we'll get along perfectly," He threw me an unbelievably fake smile, "If you don't, we may have a problem…" _Like I'll listen to that idiot… _I nodded anyways to see where this is going.

"Good." He said and threw another fake smile at me. He continued a very long and boring speech about why I shouldn't be the 'Earl Trancy' and why he and his buddies need my money. I was quite obviously not listening, almost falling asleep in fact. He just never noticed. I think he was too focused on keeping his 'great' speech perfect.

_I guess he finally noticed that I drifted off. He's slow._

"I told you to listen. You're not listening. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." He suddenly sounded angry. Without hesitating, he kicked my head and knocked me to my side. My head was throbbing in pain. I got a horrible headache. I wanted to cry. Not because it hurt, but I wanted Ciel with me.

I missed him.

I can't call for Claude to save me... What if I never see Ciel again? I struggled hard not to let a single tear fall. I smiled. I just smiled with the cloth that still kept me from speaking in my mouth.

He definitely didn't like that.

He kicked the middle my back. It sent shivers throughout my entire body. I hurt so badly now. I wanted to throw up. I kept smiling. He kicked me again. I kept smiling, just to bother him.

I wouldn't be able to smile if it weren't for Ciel. He was my happiness. I only prayed he would find me. My faith was in him. He was the only thing I cared about in this horrid world, so I want him to be the first person I see _if and when_ I get out of here… I need no _'god'_ to be my savior. My _god_ is Ciel Phantomhive. The one I love.

_I miss him so unbelievably much._

* * *

_**OKAY. I'm depressed.**_

_**ONLY- because i'm stupid.**_

_**Because i'm an American.**_

_**JUST FREAKING KIDDING.**_

_**GGGGAAAAAWWWWWSSSSSHHHHH!**_

_**Don't arrest me for mental abuse. I didn't mean it.**_

_**I'm just... Bipolar.**_

_**Why do I keep saying that?! I'm not really bipolar. But sometimes I feel like I am. MAYBE I REALLY AM? :O**_

_**HAHA. BYE MEH BABIES :3**_


	11. His Twisted Savior

_**I don't own anything. I hope you don't hate me. Here is chapta 11. yay.**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I slept in Alois's bed last night. I didn't want to sleep in my room. His room made me feel more comfortable, I guess. I still didn't get much sleep. I was too worried to get any sleep. I woke up feeling undead. I'm stressed and tired. _I feel like I've lost part of myself._

I didn't eat breakfast. Sebastian and Claude wanted me to, but I can't eat. I can't eat without Alois sitting across the table from me, and being the wonderfully strange person that he is. I started finding information as soon as I left the dining room. I sat at my desk for hours, working. Every hour that I sifted through papers, Alois could be getting tortured and hurt. _I will __kill__ all of them, if it's the last thing I do._

The work was worth it in the end. I discovered a map of the property that was most likely keeping Alois. The map had shown every single room of the strange manor, and on the back had names and numbers. Names of the owners of the property, and how many people could possibly be getting in our way.

I had to show Sebastian my discovery. I wandered around the manor until I found him dusting a room that I had never seen before.

"Sebastian."

"Young master?"

"I need you to see this…" I walked up to him and handed the map to him. He read it quickly and handed it back.

"I have it memorized. Would you like to leave now, sir?"

"Yes. I have everything that I need. Let's go_._"_ I have to find him._

Sebastian and I hurried to the carriage. I took a large step in and sat in the red cushioned seat. I heard the hooves start moving. I stared out my window at my surroundings start moving along faster. I noticed we were almost there. As soon as we came to a complete halt, I swung the door open and jumped onto the gravel with a thud.

"We have to hurry, Sebastian."

"Of course, young master," He smiled, "But, perhaps you should wait here until I'm done inside…"

"…Fine… But hurry!" I yelled in fear. _I don't want to lose him. Not ever. _And with that, my butler in black, casually strolled inside of the strange manor, calmly. I heard muffled screams and running, everyone that I wanted dead, Sebastian took care of. _He definitely has this under control._

I think he was only inside for about five minutes, until he came outside with a smile on his face, "Would you like to retrieve the Earl Trancy, now, young master?"

"Yes. Take me inside."

My butler walked inside with me close behind. It was dark inside of every room. He led me into a very small room, almost pitch black. I saw a shadowy figure on the floor, bound to a chair. Nothing else stood out in the room. I opened the door further and light flooded inside. I saw the blonde that I knew as Alois Trancy. He didn't look the same at all. He seemed to be unconscious. I ran up to him without a second thought. Sebastian was no longer behind me; he probably left to clear out _bodies_…

I kneeled down at Alois's side. He looked horrible. I first untied a piece of cloth that wrapped around his neck and mouth. I saw bruises all over his body. He had cuts on his face, and blood stains on his clothing. His hair was dirty and messy. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I hugged his unconscious body tight and kissed his bruised cheek. Then I gently lay him back against the chair to get Sebastian.

He followed me into the room and cut Alois free with the flick of his wrist. He carried Alois all the way to the carriage and set him by me. Alois's head was in my arms and his legs stretched across the seat, all tangled up in each other. I pushed his hair back and looked at his abused skin. He was cut and bruised. He was hurt. I choked back any tears that I felt swell up inside of me.

I will have to help him recover. He'll be fine as long as I help him. I have to help him, because he would do the same for me.

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

Ow… I'm not in the same place I was…again… I'm not blindfolded anymore. I let my eyes adjust when I opened them. I opened and stretched my mouth a bit. I looked up and saw Ciel over me. I looked behind him and all around. I'm in my room laying on my bed. I don't hurt as much as I did.

"Hello, love," I smile and giggle, "Miss me?"

"Oh, shut it. Will I always have to get you out of these messes?" He laughed.

"Only if you'll miss me when I'm gone~…" I sang.

"Then I'll have to do this a lot won't I?" I smiled big at him and try to get up. _Ow… My chest hurts…_

Ciels expression changed to concerned, "Be careful. I took you to a doctor once I got you back. You were out for two days. You have a concussion and a broken rib. We did our best to bandage you up."

I wasn't really expecting that. "Why, thank you, _darling_." I say anyways.

"You'll have to lay down for the next couple of days. I can keep you company… if you want…"

"Oh, thank you. Are you sure I have to just lay here helpless for a few days?"

"Yes. I can't risk you getting hurt worse."

"But what if you run away on me?" _I wouldn't be surprised if he did…_

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, your manor if repaired now, and you have nothing keeping you here…" I say with a dreary tone.

"Wrong. You're such an idiot, Alois. I have you keeping me here." He held his head in his hands.

I smiled slightly He could've used kinder words, but I know I upset him sometimes. _He'll have to leave eventually, even if I don't want him to… _

I leaned my head over to my window. It was broken but still covered with the satin curtains that kept light from entering in the morning. I suppose that's where they came through to get me. I saw the sky that was slowly darkening. It must be late. Now the only light in the room was from a lone candle resting on my nightstand and stars beginning to appear outside in the sky.

Ciel had moved to a chair at the side of my bed. He fell asleep there. It seemed uncomfortable, but I thought it was sweet. He didn't want to leave me. I didn't want him to leave me. I almost completely forgot about my broken rib until I tried to adjust myself for comfort so I could fall asleep for the night. It was a very sharp pain on my side. I tried to keep myself from making any noise because it would awaken Ciel. I just attempted to move myself completely. It caused unbelievable pain. A shockwave that triggered me to wince in agony. Ciel stirred, but I quieted myself before he woke up.

That night went okay. Not particularly well, but I didn't die, which is good. I don't think I had a dream that night.

* * *

_**HAHA. Alois is wise.**_

_**He thinks that its a good night, as long as you don't die. LETS ALL THINK LIKE ALOIS!**_

_**If we all thought like Alois, we'd all wear booty shorts and act bipolar.**_

_**maybe that isn't bad...?**_

_**"I'm so happy today~!"**_

_**"SO SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE HOLE!"**_

_**OKAY... maybe not...**_

_**Bye. I love you sooooo much, its creepy. :D**_

_***stalks you***_


	12. His Twisted Recovery

_**Here is some words for you :3 Please review when you're done. Don't hate me…**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. K?**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

The sun had ascended and engulfed the room in blinding light until I pushed the drapes together. I wanted it to be dark enough for Alois to get more relaxation until he had to eat breakfast. I was going to give him breakfast in bed; after all, I can't have him get up any time soon in his condition. I was just about to leave to prepare his food with Sebastian. I noticed the pile of blankets that covered Alois move.

"Where are you going?" he whispered while trying to turn over to see me.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You shouldn't move too much."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back. You'll need nourishment if you want to heal."

"But-."

"I will come back as soon as possible."

I didn't want to leave him. I knew he would always want someone with him, considering the fact that he was alone when they took him, but he's fine now. They're gone for good. _In the deepest depths of hell._

I strode to the kitchen where I saw my butler currently preparing Alois's morning meal. He rapidly completed the food and set in all neatly on a silver tray. He picked it up and pointed it in my direction. I nodded back and held it carefully not to spill anything. I had a few close calls on the way to his room, but I managed not losing any of his breakfast. It smelled really good. I felt my stomach growl. I have to eat too, but I can wait.

I opened his door with my foot because my hands are still carrying his food. He somehow moved himself so he was sitting up against his pillow.

"Here's your breakfast." I said as I position the platter on his lap.

"Thanks, _sweetheart_." He beamed_. I hope he never calls me that in public._ Not because I don't want him to, but our _kind_ of relationship isn't accepted. It exists here, in London, but it would ruin the reputations of us two young nobles if society found out. Not to mention I'm engaged. I don't know what I'll tell Elizabeth when the time comes, but I can't worry about that right now.

I sat down on the chair that I moved beside his bed last night.

"How are you feeling today?" I inquired.

"My side hurts," He pointed to where it hurt, "And I feel sore." He rubbed his hand against a large bruise on his arm.

"You'll feel much better in a few days… Your butler doesn't do a very good job at protecting you, does he?" _I wish I could magically heal him. _He mumbled something at the last part, but I couldn't quite hear.

"I hope so." He laughed quietly. He began eating his food hastily, undoubtedly because he hadn't eaten in days.

My stomach growled again. I got up to retrieve something to eat in the kitchen, but Alois stopped me.

"Where are you going _now_?"

"Just to get something to eat for myself."

"No, don't leave me. Here," He pointed an apple in my direction, "You can have this. I don't really like them…" I smirked at him and grabbed the apple.

"I suppose I can stay here. What's with apples all the time, though?" I sat back down.

"Thank you, Ciel. What? You don't like them?" He smiled softly.

I took a bite of the apple. I sensed myself getting less hungry with each mouthful I took. It was refreshing.

"Well, yes, but you could try something a little more creative, sometimes." I laughed and he shrugged.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, Alois?"

"I have a question…"

"Spit it out."

"Well, when will I be able to do things again? Like, walking around, going places?"

"Your side will heal in a few weeks… You will be able to walk around in a couple of days, but it will be challenging at first."

Alois paused for a moment, "What will you do?"

"What do you mean…?"

"While I'm like this... You can't wait on me, like a servant, forever?"

"Oh. If you don't want me to help you-..."

"No. Of course I want your help, but certainly you have work to do, too."

"Well, I was going to cancel anything that I had to do this week. You need me more than they do…"

"I don't want to be a bother. You have a life outside of this room. I can do fine on my own. I'll just… write. I still have to write, remember?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" I didn't really want to leave, but he had a point, not that he bothered me but, there were some things that had to get done…

"Yes. I'll be fine. No worries."

"Alright… But if you need help, I'll drop what I'm doing."

"_Aw, you love me_~." He snickered.

"_Oh, shut it."_ I growled at him.

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

_I really don't want him to be alone. I don't like to be alone. Ciel has work to do though… So I will have to fend for myself for a while…_

Ciel got up from his chair, with the core of his apple in hand, and left. He gently closed the door behind him, and just like that, he was gone. I was all alone. It was quiet. The sky was still alight. What am I supposed to do all day? I can barely move. How will I get my lunch? Oh yes, I forgot about Claude. Then again, will he change my bandages too? I don't really trust Claude all the time. He's so mysterious, it's unsettling. Maybe I'll ask Sebastian. He's much better than Claude.

I finished my morning meal and set the serving dish on my nightstand.

I pushed myself back against my pillow again. Maybe I can just think for a while. What shall I think about…?

Hmm…

Maybe I could take a nap instead. No… Then I would have to readjust myself to get comfortable. That would hurt.

Maybe I should take a bath. Then I can clean out my wounds further and relax a bit. Yes, sounds like a plan.

"Claude!" I called.

I heard my door open after a few minutes.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Run me a bath."

"Of course, sir." He left to prepare me a hot bath. Soon he came back.

"It is ready sir. Would you like assistance to the bath?"

"No. I can do this on my own." I sat up very slowly. I can't say my side didn't hurt, because it hurt like hell, but still. I wanted to show everyone that I'll be fine. I grabbed onto my nightstand for assistance. I managed to stand for the first time since my awakening.

"Fetch me a walking stick, quickly."

"Yes, your highness…" He said as he walked out the doorway. He came back after only a moment gone, "Here you are, sir." He handed the cane to me and stepped back.

I took it in both of my hands and exerted all of my body weight onto the object. I took slow and steady steps forward, occasionally leaning against the wall. I achieved my goal of making it out the door, but I still had to get to the bathroom. I looked around for a moment. I noticed Hannah at the end of the hallway. _She can help me._

"Hannah! Over here, now!" She didn't move her head from looking down, at the ground. Hannah walked over to me at a fast pace.

She didn't say anything. I don't normally allow her to speak around me. It's annoying. She never has anything interesting to say, so why should she speak at all?

"I need your help. I have to lean on you to get to the bathroom. Alright? Good. Now get down." I harshly spoke to her. She bent down low enough for me to rest my elbow on her shoulder. We took steady steps until we finally reached my destination. _Finally._

"Now, go away Hannah. I don't need you anymore." I got off of her and leaned against the doorway. She kept her head down, but nodded and rushed off.

I looked into the room. It was very clean, with the white claw footed tub in the center of the marble tiled room. I stumbled over to the tub and kneeled on the floor. I stuck my fingers into the water, it was still hot. I crawled to the stool next to the tub and sat on it. The most difficult part of this situation will be undressing myself. Normally Claude helps me, but as I said before, I don't trust him with my injuries.

I unbuttoned my coat and dropped it on the floor behind me. Then I took off the last few layers of shirts and removed the bandages that covered my main wound until my chest was completely bare. I saw the very large bruise on my side, where my rib was broken. I touched it softly. _Even that hurt_. Then I finished undressing and propped my elbows on the rim of the bathtub. I lifted myself up further and slipped a leg into the bath. It was pleasantly warm. I got the rest of myself into the tub.

Yours truly generally just relaxed with my back against the edge of the tub, but I also scrubbed at my cuts and bruises. It felt nice to unwind, even if I was alone. I must've laid in the hot water for an hour or two. I noticed my fingers getting wrinkly. I secured my hands onto frame of the bath and forced my body up into a standing position. I took a careful stride out and grabbed my towel off of the floor. I barely wiped myself clean of water, but I dropped the towel and wrapped myself in a silk robe that rested next to the towel.

_I have to put a new bandage on my side. Maybe Ciel is back._

I sat on the ground, next to the stool, and called, "Ciel! Are you there? I need help!" I heard footsteps get closer. Then a knock at the door.

"Alois?" He spoke from outside of the room, through the door.

"Is that you, Ciel?"

"Yes. What are you doing? You shouldn't have gotten out of bed."

"Well, I wanted to take a bath. I'm fine but I need to put a new binding around my broken rib…"

"I'll help. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The door made a click and opened. Ciel just stared at me with a concerned look.

"You should've waited until you were in a better condition." He walked up to me and took hold of my forearm to help me up. I was now upright with Ciels help. He helped walk me back to my room. I cautiously sat back down on my bed and lay back slightly so I was holding my upper body up with my elbows. I pulled the blanket up over my legs.

"Are you sure you know how to change bandages?" I ask him.

"Yes. I _was_ the one who put them on you the first time…" He replied while picking up some linens and medical tape from the chair he slept on last night.

"Okay. I trust you." I slid the top of my silky robe off of my shoulders to show my dark bruise to him. I could see in his eyes that it made him upset and angry.

"I'll try not to hurt you…" He began placing the linen over the bruise itself, and using the medical tape around my chest and back to hold the cloth in place. The pressure hurt at first, but I got used to how it felt.

"Thank you, sweetie." I smirked at him and pulled my robe back up over my shoulders. He rolled his eye.

"No problem, Alois."

"What should I do now?"

"Well, it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh, alright. But don't leave. Have Sebastian or Claude bring us dinner. I don't want you to leave again…"

"_No problem, Trancy…"_

* * *

_**I am very lazy. I don't like to do anything, except maybe... watching 'SHARKNADO'!**_

_**I still have to watch that.**_

_**It looks terrible and GREAT at the SAME TIME!**_

_**IDK. kewl.**_

_**I hope you don't kill me :3**_

_**I wanna hug you :D**_

_**AND PUNCH WHOEVER MADE YOU CRY LAST NIGHT!**_

_**I hope you didn't actually cry, or I guess i'm just psychic. but no.**_

_**Probably psycho. but not psychic.**_

_**BYE! HUGS N LOVE!**_


	13. His Twisted Nightmares

_**TADAA! Chapter 13. 1. 3. yay. Please read. I have a big 'shocker' for you in this STUFF. I hope you don't think it's stupid.. I have terrible confidence.**_

_**I don't own KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER. IM SORRY!**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I called Sebastian in to bring Alois and I dinner. I've always thought Sebastian's cooking was superior to Claude's. I think Alois thinks so too. I ate my meal in the chair that I moved next to his bed last night. It was appealing but I wasn't very hungry. Alois on the other hand… ate like a swine. I guess he was still famished.

When Alois and I finished, we called Sebastian in to take our dishes. After he left I was beginning to feel very drained. I have to get to sleep. I shouldn't sleep on this chair again, but I can't leave him. He might need me in the middle of the night… I should just see how he is on his own for one night. I hope he's fine. I got up from my armchair and started walking towards the door, trying not to let him notice me.

"Where are you going now?"_ Ugh... He saw me…_

"I'm going to retire. I'm worn-out." I admit.

"So, you're going to leave me…?" His voice fell.

"You need a night alone, and I can't sleep on a chair again," I laughed, "You'll be better off without me bothering you."

"You don't bother me… Maybe you can have Sebastian move your bed in here…?" he paused, "I'm sorry. I'm a lot of work…"

"No, you're not. You should just try a night by yourself, and if you need me, just call me in."

He paused again, "Well, okay…"

"Goodnight, Trancy."

"Have a wonderful night, sunshine~!" _Really, Alois?_

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me with hesitation_. I am really worried_… He's clumsy. He could break another rib for all I know! No. I trust him. I think… _I hope_…

I walked back to my room and sealed the door shut. I slowly ambled to my bed and flopped back onto my pillows. _He better not get himself more damaged than he is now. _I pulled my legs up onto my bed and curled myself up under the covers. I sat up a little and untied my eye patch and gently set it down on the nightstand. I leaned myself up to the candle on my nightstand and blew it out. Now that it's dark, I can get some sleep…

I closed my eyes and pushed my head deep into my pillow. I started thinking. I thought about what I'll do while Alois gets better. Do I have any plans this week? Other than having to take care of Alois, nothing I was informed of… I have to stop thinking and sleep. I tightened my eyelids. I started to fall asleep, but something loud and obnoxious woke me.

_What the hell was that!?_

_It sounded like a scream almost? Maybe a shriek? A squeal?! It definitely didn't sound like Alois. I know him too well._

I quickly uncovered myself and jumped out of bed. The sound was ringing in my ears. I recognize that sound from somewhere… I ran to my door and swung it open, looking down both directions of the hallway. It's coming from the front door. I slowly step out into the open. Vigilantly, I had my back against the wall, taking strides towards the noise. A turn to the main entrance came up. I peered my head over it. _Oh, god..._

I was spotted.

_By none other than Elizabeth Midford. _

"_Ciel_! Ciel! Ciel!" she sprinted towards me as I tried to camouflage myself into the wall. It wasn't working…

"Um… Hello, Elizabeth…" I sadly coughed out.

"I missed you so much! How've you been!? You haven't gotten into any trouble, have you?!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and swung me around in a circle_. I can't breathe! I think she's breaking my neck._

"Elizabeth- Calm down... Why are you here?"

"Call me Lizzie! Oh, yes! I almost forgot." She let go of me, but still stood inches from me, "I heard that you have to stay at the Trancy manor! I wanted to visit you anyways, but I heard Alois got hurt, somehow. I wanted to check if you were okay!" She grabbed my arms and pulled my sleeves up, checking for injuries, and then she pawed at my face. Why did she have to come here so late? I wanted to sleep…

"Elizabeth, why didn't you just wait to come over until morning?"

"It's an urgent matter! I had to check on my fiancée! Your well-being is very important to me!" She kept yelling with that incredibly high, yet stern, voice.

"Well. Thanks… I suppose… Are you planning on leaving now…?"

"Absolutely not! I'm staying overnight! I have to keep an eye on you! Besides, we need to spend some quality time together! Isn't that wonderful!?" _No... No, it's not…_

"Yes. That's fine… You can ask Sebastian to show you to a guest room. I am going to bed…"

"Can't you show me, Ciel?! I would love it if you show me to my room!" I saw Sebastian come into view from behind Elizabeth.

"Perhaps you should show Lady Elizabeth to her room. You can catch up with each other on the way." He shot a _stupid_ smile at me. I really just want her gone.

"Of course… follow me." I grabbed her wrist and lead her to a guest room as far away from mine as possible. We didn't really talk.

"Here we are."

"Thank you Ciel! Goodnight! _I love you_!" How do I respond to that? I… don't love her back…

"…Goodnight Elizabeth…" I closed the door to her bedroom. I hurried back to my room. Should I tell Alois about her being here? No… I don't want to be a bother this late at night…

I reached my room and quickly shut the door behind me. I sat down on my bed. I'll have to make sure Alois doesn't do anything that might make Elizabeth ask questions… I wish she wasn't here… I wish I didn't _have_ to marry her. Not when I don't love her…

I love Alois.

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

After Ciel left I lay back trying not to hurt my side. I finally got comfortable and closed my eyes. I was nearly asleep when I heard something loud. It was very annoying. I wanted to get up to investigate, but I heard Ciels door open and close. He's probably going to check it out…

I tried to fall asleep, which was challenging. I wasn't tired. Rolling around was the only thing that occupied me. I occasionally sat up to just stare outside, at the stars… It was beautiful outside. Nothing could ruin my week. Not even a broken rib.

I started to fall asleep, finally. _The dream was unclear in the beginning. I looked around. There was nothing… Literally, nothing at all… It was all black. I saw a single candle a few feet away from me. I tried to run to pick it up, but no matter how hard I tried to run, the candle got further away. It got darker and darker, so I ran faster and faster. The candle flickered out and It was completely black. Similar to the feeling of drowning in murky water. The ground was melting beneath me but I couldn't see anything. I was sinking faster and I couldn't breathe anymore. I choked and woke up._

Coughing and gasping was my only solution. My skin was dripping with sweat. I jumped forwards but it only caused agonizing pain to my side. I couldn't help but cry. I shrieked as quietly as I could, but it was still loud enough to wake someone up who was close by. I heard my door open hastily and looked up.

"Alois, what's wrong?!" He stood in the doorway, completely stunned. I wiped away any tears that I let go.

"It's nothing. I just… I had a bad dream and I jumped… I hurt my side…" I grabbed where the pain was centered. Ciel ran towards me and kneeled down.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay here?" He asked me a bunch of questions.

"Ciel… slow down… I'm sure I'll be fine. Just go back to bed. I don't mean to be a pest. Just let me get settled back in… okay?" He looked worried.

"Do you need me to help you?"

"Maybe, a little... I can't really… move." I shifted my position a bit. It really hurt now. I was holding my upper body up with my hands behind me, pressing against my pillow.

Ciel moved closer and put his hands on my back. He tried to gradually lower me onto my pillow. It hurt with every movement, but I finally got back onto my bed. I sunk myself further into the covers.

"Thanks." I smiled the best I could.

"Yeah… You need to be careful. You scared me to death." He pulled himself upright into a standing position.

"I'm sorry… I had a nightmare…"

"If you want to talk to me about it, you can. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Anyways, I'm going back to bed… Oh, and I have some news…"

"What is it…?"

"Well… Elizabeth Midford… is here…" _Oh, great… That's what that sound was…_

"…Your… fiancée…?" My happiness turned into irritation.

"Yes…"

"Alright…. That's fine… When is she leaving?"

"I have no idea."

"Why is she here?"

"No idea…"

"Okay… Well… Goodnight. I can say hello to her in the morning."

"Alright… I'm sorry she's such a bother… Goodnight, Alois_. I love you…_" He lowered his voice for the last part as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"_I love you too…_" He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Now I'm alone again… And now I know I have a rival…

_If she gets in the way of my relationship with Ciel… I don't know what l will do…_

I rolled over slightly.

_Now I have to sleep with my only loves fiancée on my mind… Brilliant…_

* * *

**_*GASP* Authors notes are fun :)_**

**_OKAY. Its done. I have news. -I might not be able to add another chapter until the end of this week. Some of you might be sad at this, but some of you will be like, "OH. THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER STUPID STORY!" -_**

**_*sobs in emo-corner*_**

**_I'm sorry... Don't kill me in my sleep...and lets hope Alois doesn't kill Lizzie in her sleep. haha. YAAY. I like her, but I hate her too. IDUNNO._**

**_Sometimes I really forget where i'm going with the story because i'm easily distracted by new ideas. or my cat falling asleep on my face. It really just depends..._**

**_Live long and Prosper, Mr. Spock. _**

**_I don't know why I said that. I don't even watch Star Trek. I like Star Wars. And Dolphins. SEE. I'M DISTRACTED AGAIN_**

**_The world would be better off without me. Wow. I'm totally gonna go emo. I feel way bipolar right now._**

**_WHERES MY BLACK MAKEUP?!_**

**_Goodbye, darlings. I love you, even if you hate me._**


	14. His Twisted Lonliness

_**I'M BACK! Did you miss me?! haha, i'm glad I can write again. It's like a release of my emotions into words. I hope you like it!**_

_**I own no- things. K?**_

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I opened my eyes and light flooded my vision. I squeezed my eyelids shut and covered my face with my hands. I opened my eyes again and parted my fingers to see. My eyes were finally accepting the sun's rays.

I leaned further up in my bed until I remembered my injury with a shot of pain in my ribcage and I tightened my muscles. I looked at the curtains over my window pulled open. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. The same loud squeal that bothered me last night rung once more in my ears. I kicked my legs off of the side of my bed and managed a stable stand, shaking the night away from my head. _Why? Why did she have to come…?_

Whatever. I'm not going to let it get to me. I'll just have to make Ciel fully aware that he's all mine. Nobody else's.

Ciel and Lizzie are probably waiting in the dining room. _Why is it that I always wake up later than everyone? _I stumbled, getting myself prepared for breakfast, which included adorning the sparkling blue ring that Ciel gave me, and I drug my feet out my door. I held my body up with arm against the wall. The surface of the wallpaper was cold. I wish Ciel was the one to help me down to the dining room, but I can't show any more weakness. Ciel exchanged a warm smile with me when I reached the dining room. Even in a moment like this, something's off…

Lizzie was sitting happily in _my_ chair. The seat I picked out so carefully so I could see Ciel right across the table from me while I enjoyed an excellent breakfast. I was only looking at the back of her head. I really wish I could just kill her.

_If I did that Ciel would be angry with me. _I have to stay calm.

"Good morning, guests." I say with a perfect smile and an attempted bow. Elizabeth shot up from her seat and smiled at me.

"Hello, Alois. Are you feeling better yet?"

"I'm just fine, my concern is your happiness," I kept the smile going; "I wish to only show you the greatest hospitality." She smiled back.

Ciel interjected, "I doubt you're 'fine'. You did break a rib after all." He got up from his chair, setting the book, he always reads, down. He walked up to where Elizabeth was.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I promise." I smirked.

Ciel laughed gently, "I highly doubt that. It's as if you look for different ways to get yourself killed."

"Maybe he's just a thrill-seeker, Ciel. I hope you never do anything dangerous, though!" Elizabeth yelled, in her _usual_ voice and clung to Ciels arm. I could tell he didn't like it which made me smile. The less he likes her, the more he'll like me.

He casually squirmed out of her death grip and stepped away from her and closer to me.

"Here, Alois," He held his arm out to me, "I'll help you to a seat." I gave him a sweet smile and pushed my weight from the wall to Ciel, and we ambled forward leaving her behind. He gently let go of me when we got to a seat directly next to Ciel's and then he sat down by me. I enjoyed being next to him, but the view of _her_ was quite unpleasant.

I tried not to look up from my meal all breakfast. It was easy, considering nobody spoke after our introductions. Ciel was reading and Lizzie was out of her seat now and putting pink, frilly decorations around the room. I was the normal one, for once, eating my breakfast like a regular person. It felt strange being… normal…?

As soon as I finished I pushed myself up with my arms on the table until I could stand and I had Claude clean up my dishes as well as Elizabeth's decoration disaster, while she wasn't looking, of course. I stepped closer to Ciel while trying to maintain my perfect balance.

"Would you mind helping me to my study? I have work that needs to get done…" I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me sternly, "You should rest, and you can do your work later."

"If I don't do it now, it will be too difficult to complete because I'll have double this amount by the time I heal…"

"Then I'll help you later," He pushed his chair out and stood up, "Now come on, you need to relax a bit." He held his arm out to me again. I grabbed on, carefully, and followed him onward. He paused before we disappeared into the hallway.

"Elizabeth, I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Ciel spoke to the confused Lizzie. She nodded and started rehanging the decorations I had Claude remove.

We continued forward. I knew she couldn't see us anymore, so I nuzzled closer to Ciel. He didn't mind. In fact, I glanced over at him and saw a small grin on his pale face. I smiled too. We finally got to my room and pushed open the door. Ciel lead me over to the bed, where I, sadly, pulled away from him to climb onto my bed. I pushed my back into my pillow and closed my eyes. I heard Ciel push the curtains shut so it became dark. It was quite relaxing. Footsteps came over to me and he pulled a blanket over me.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I grinned, with my eyes still closed, and giggled. He didn't respond but I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Rest easy." Ciel spoke calmly. I heard him walk toward the door and then a soft click. _He's gone…_

I succeeded in falling asleep after 15 minutes or so. Probably because the room is cold and dark. And I'm all alone…

I don't remember a dream, but I woke up with a jolt, exhausted, like I've been running. I took deep breaths which didn't really help. Every inhale triggered burning pain where my broken rib was. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I kept myself quiet, though. Bothering Ciel is the last thing I want to do, or else he'll lost interest in me. I can't lose him. He's all I have…

I leaned back into my pillow and pulled the blankets up over my face. My head hurts. I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep. I pulled the sheets off of my face. I cautiously sat my upper body upright and slid my legs off of the bed. It was very dark. I can barely make out the furniture around the room. The only source of light was the thin and dim line of light in the center of the curtains that covered my only window.

The light was remarkably dimmer than it was before I fell asleep. It must be getting late. I stood myself up but tried to crouch a little; if I fall I might as well make it a little less painful. I used my hands to guide myself closer to the window. I knew I was there as soon as I saw the light reach my eye through the slit in the soft curtain. My arms pushed myself back up. I slowly pulled the curtain open to see a dim sky with a moon replacing the sun. A few faint stars sprinkled themselves over the sky. I was out for a long time.

I slowly brought myself to the door and into the shadowy hallway. Ciel will probably be in his room right now, possibly my study. I glided my fingers along the wall while I limped to Ciels room. I staggered across the carpet and into his room. He wasn't there.

I leaned in further, "Ciel-? Are you in here?"

No response.

"Hello?" I say again a little shaky.

I guess he really isn't here. He must be in the study, probably helping with my work. I walked myself out and placed my fingers back on the cold wall and pushed my body weight to my hand. Each step I took was slow and cautious. I don't want to hurt myself again. My eyes were lastly greeted by the door to my study. I gently pushed the door open and looked over at an empty desk chair.

_Where is he?_

I lean my back against the wall. I need to find him. Where's Elizabeth? I need help.

"Claude!" I yell as loudly as I could.

A few moments later he appeared at the end of the hallway, "Yes, your highness?"

"Do you know where Ciel and Elizabeth went to? I can't find them."

"Of course, I should've told you sooner. They left a note." He gestured a small piece of parchment toward me. I grab it, hesitantly.

"That'll be all for now, Claude. You may leave."

"Of course." He dissolved into the shadows of the hallway.

I pulled the note up to my eyes and unfolded it.

_Alois,_

_Elizabeth and I left to go shopping in town for a while. We most likely won't be back until late. Don't get yourself killed while we're gone. _

_Sincerely, Ciel._

A frown formed on my face. He left me… With her, of all people... I crumpled the paper into my fist. He left me…

My sadness turned to anger and I threw the note on the ground. Wait… I'm… angry…? No_. I'm jealous? How can I be…? Jealous? I'm Alois Trancy. People should be jealous of me._

It should be me with him, making him wear clothes that he would _never_ wear normally. Of course he wouldn't buy them, but we would have fun and laugh. I smiled to myself. I'm sad again. I kneeled down to pick up the note I crumpled up.

I'm sorry, Ciel… I shouldn't get like this. It's not your fault she came here. She probably forced you to go with her, too.

_I must be the jealous type._

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I didn't want to go with her. Other things needed to be done today, but she's too persistent. It reminds me of Alois…

I was forced back to reality by Elizabeth yanking my arm one direction, then another, and another. Everywhere I look, I see another shop. Clothes, toys, and foods filled every window. Squealing from Elizabeth was constantly ringing in my ears. Everywhere she drug me into, she bought at least twenty different things that I was certain she would never use more than once.

The entire time I was with her, I missed being able to care for Alois. I was terrified he'd get himself hurt. I should've stayed. Maybe it's best if I let him spend some time alone. I just hope he doesn't hate me for leaving him alone. He doesn't like to be alone. If he is angry, I'll make it up to him.

_I'm just not sure how._

* * *

**_HEY! How are you? Well, I'm great! Alois isn't. I feel bad for him. He deserves to be loveeeed~ Omg. I'm developing feelings for my fanfiction Alois. woah. I didn't see that coming._**

**_I bet you missed me!? I missed you. I cried for days thinking about you._**

**_jk._**

**_But, I do love you guys!_**

**_K, real notes- Q's for you. I wanna know if you would like me doing an Elizabeth point of view? Hmm? Possibly Bassy, or Claude too? Not Claude. NO. I HATE CLAUDE. But I'd to Bassy! Everyone loves Bassy!_**

**_SHARKNADO~~~_**

**_meow._**

**_I'll write more tomorrow, for you. K? BIE!_**


	15. His Twisted Memories

_**Hullo Ther. I'm telling my wonderful Clams out there, I changed my username. K?**_

_**I own NOTHING! DON'T REMIND ME! AH!**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

After several hours of shopping for useless things with Elizabeth we were getting ready to leave. She didn't want to go yet, of course, but her maid, Paula, and I talked her into coming back another time.

We took a step out of the shop and I instantly noticed how dark it had gotten. The cobblestone road was dimly lit by streetlights, so I couldn't see the stars. Alois probably woke back up by now. He's probably getting into trouble. He acts like a toddler sometimes… Never thinking anything through…

A carriage pulled up in front of us, through the large crowd of colorful people.

"That's our ride," Elizabeth said sadly, "I suppose it's time to go." I nodded back at her and took a large step into the open door. She came in after me, then Paula, who carried all of Elizabeth's bags and boxes.

I sank myself into the cushioned seat and closed my eyes. I'm exhausted. I felt Elizabeth sit next to me and put her head on my shoulder, then I heard a quiet yawn from her. I opened my eyes and squirmed a bit to get away, but it was useless. _She's like glue._

She almost fell asleep by the time we arrived at the Trancy estate, but the carriage came to a halt with a shake. I quickly got out from her grasp and stepped out into the cold, autumn air. Elizabeth jumped out behind me, and Paula stayed behind.

"Goodbye, Lady Elizabeth!" Paula yelled, "I'll be heading back to your manor. Your mother thinks you'll be fine on your own, for now! Have fun!" Elizabeth looked back, nodded and smiled.

I walked up to the house with her hanging on my arm. Sebastian greeted us at the door.

"Welcome back, young master," he said with a genuine smile, "I hope you and Lady Elizabeth had a nice time." He gestured us inside. The warmth felt relaxing, replacing the cold.

"It was fine," I stepped inside further, "Where's Alois?"

"I'm sure he's asleep," Elizabeth spoke before Sebastian could, "It's very late. We should get to bed also." She yawned and pulled closer to me, closing her eyes. I tried to hide my look of frustration.

"Sebastian, can you show Elizabeth to her room? I wish to warm up in mine."

"Of course, young master," He continued smiling, "Follow me, my Lady." Elizabeth let go of me and followed my butler off into the labyrinth of hallways.

I had to get rid of her. I need to check on Alois.

I straightened myself up and walked in the direction of my room. Pushing open the door and placing my thick coat on my bed, I head over to Alois's room. It was still very dark inside, so I pushed the door open further.

"Alois?" I whispered as quietly as possible. If he is asleep, I don't want to wake him.

No reply.

"Alois Trancy…?" I whisper a little louder and lean in further.

"…Hello?"

"Where are you? I can't see." I opened the door up all the way to look for a figure anywhere, but I didn't see anything.

"Over here." Out of nowhere, he popped up and put his arms around my waist and hugged me, tightly. I was sort of shocked for a moment, but hugged him back, lightly, trying not to hurt him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." I say flatly.

"Why not?" He pulled away.

"Follow me; it's far too dark in here. I still can't see." I grabbed his hand and slowly lead him into the hallway.

"This is much better. Now I can see your beautiful face." He giggled. Sometimes I wonder if he's drunk, but that's just his personality.

"Calm down. You're acting _strange_."

"_Am I? That's weird~._" He snickered.

"You're always acting strange."

"Really? Sometimes I wonder if I am the normal one, and everyone else is… strange…" He had a spaced out look in his eyes.

"What transpired while I was away…?"

"Oh, well, I think I hit my head. It hurts. Will you wake me feel better?" He was leaning on me. He did look very different than usual. Maybe he did hit his head.

I pushed him off of me, "How did you manage that?"

"I don't remember. Do you?" He was sincerely confused.

"No. I wasn't here, Alois. Maybe you should sit down…" I grabbed his hand and lead him into my room, which was lit by a candle on my nightstand. He sat on my bed and I paced around, looking at the ground, trying to figure this out.

"What do you remember…?"

"Who are you to ask that? I don't like to give information about me to strangers." _What?_

"_What are you talking about_?"

"I don't know who you are."

"I'm Ciel. You know who I am. Even if you don't remember me, why did you hug a unfamiliar person?"

"_I'm a people person_! It's nice to meet you, Ciel." He smirked and held out his hand. I pushed his hand down.

"_Alois_, what do you recollect…?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. One moment I'm eating dinner, and then I get up up on the floorboards in my bedroom."

"Wait here. Don't move, okay?"

"Alrighty, sir." He laughed.

I quickly walked back to Alois's room. I took a candle with to illuminate the room. Nothing 'different' caught my eye until I saw his jacket lying on the floor, and a broken vase on the floor. He did hit his head. He tripped on his jacket and hit his head on the vase. On the floor, I saw the navy blue ring I gave him last time we went on a walk. Why did he keep that? I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

_Now he has amnesia and a broken rib_. I wasn't expecting that when I got home…

He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember _us_.

I felt like I was choking. I had to lean on the wall to catch my breath. _What am I supposed to do? _

I walked back to my room.

"_You're back! I missed you so much_!" He acted as though we hadn't spoken in days.

"I was only gone for a minute, and I was just across the hallway…"

"So?"

"Never mind. I need to explain something to you. I think you have _amnesia_. You won't be able to remember basically anything for a while… And I don't know how long… You also have a broken rib. I don't know if you noticed."

"I thought something didn't feel right there… Wait, so did I know you?"

"Yes. We were close… But you wouldn't remember…"

"Okay…" he looked down.

"I might be able to speed up your memory by doing things that will seem familiar."

"Alright. Do whatever you want. Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay follow-" He stretched out on my bed, burrowing his head into my pillow. I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor again. I took the blue ring out of my pocket and placed it on the nightstand. Maybe it will help him remember…

I'm terrible… I left him, and he ended up hurt. _Again._

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

_It's only been a few hours since Ciels been gone. I've been doing random things all day, like snacking, doing some work, walking around, trying to feel a little better. I can't let some stupid jealousy get to me… Ciel will always be mine… She couldn't possibly win him over… I don't think…_

_I decided to try and take another nap. It didn't do me any good, I'm not tired… Only because I'm worried about him. I'm just- nervous…_

_I lay down with the blankets pulled over my head for more darkness. I wish he was here. I feel vulnerable when I'm on my own. He shouldn't have left me. He could've made up any excuse to not go with her, but he didn't… Am I not good enough…? I'm supposed to be the best…_

_I shut my eyes tighter and carefully rolled onto my side. I need to stop worrying and try to sleep. Ciel would want me to sleep. He thinks I'll feel better if I rest more. I stretched my fingers out and noticed my ring was gone. The ring that Ciel gave me._

_I had it on the desk by the vase. I almost forgot. I leaned upward, clearly too fast, my side started throbbing. I ignored it and kicked my legs off of the bed. My arms helped push me into standing and I walked toward the beautiful blue ring, in the dark. I felt something caught on my foot._

_I kicked franticly to get it off and took another step. I felt completely weightless for a moment and fell straight down, hitting my head, hard, on a vase that rested on the ground and I felt an incredibly sharp pain in my rib…_

I pushed myself up with my arms… This is strange… Ugh… my head… Ow... My side…Where am I…?

* * *

_**OH. MY. GAWD.**_

_**YES. THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!**_

_**As if Ciel and Alois didn't have enough problems at the moment.**_

_**By the way, I know this chapter is shorter than the last couple. I was having writers block, I guess. idunno.**_

_**I hope the story isn't too boring for you. I feel like i'm going nowhere with this story. I will make it all come together though :D**_

_**SHARRRRRKNADOOOOOOOOO!~ (UNICORN EDITION) -unicornado. or pegacornado. SO DEADLY!**_

_**Please review, my loves. I wanna know if you want different points-of-views!? K?!**_

_**Don't be hatin', bruh. No. Don't be hatin', Clams.**_


	16. His Twisted Maiden

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. OKAY?! READ THE STUFF!**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. My headache had finally gone away and my side was numbing back down. _I wonder how I broke my damn rib._

I sat up and looked at the floor beside me. Why was that 'Ciel' on the floor? He has his own bed doesn't he...?

_Oh, wait, I think I'm in his bed._

I looked over at the nightstand and saw a blue ring. It was absolutely remarkable. _A silver band that highlighted the bright blue stone._ It felt like it was mine. I picked it up and slid it on my finger.

I looked back down at Ciel and I felt something weird. Like I know him, but I only met him last night. I brushed it off and stepped off the bed, avoiding the navy haired boy, and walked out to the hallway. The task was proving difficult, considering my latest injuries, but I avoided any others by holding myself up against the wall. _I'm starving._

I pushed myself along until I reached my dining room. I looked out the great, elegant window against the wall. It looks like it's barely morning. It's incredibly early; I wonder how I woke up right now. I walked up to the nearest chair and took a seat.

"Claude?" I asked loudly.

He walked in through the kitchen door, "Yes, your highness?"

"Prepare me something to eat. I would also like some tea."

"What variety of tea would you like this morning?" He asked in his dull, monotone expression.

"Surprise me."

"Of course, your highness." He walked back into the kitchen.

I sat comfortably in my chair, staring at the table. I'm so bored. I wish I had my memory. Then, maybe I would know what I like to do in my spare time… I felt my stomach growl. _He better hurry up. _

I heard footsteps come from behind me, "Good morning, Alois. You're up early." Ciel sat in a chair across the table from me.

"I suppose." I kept staring down at the oak table and twiddling my thumbs.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"No, not really…" It's not really lying… I only felt like I knew him…? I don't really remember who he is.

"Oh. I shouldn't have thought it would come back so quickly. I guess it didn't hurt to ask…" He sounded sad. He didn't act like it, but I can easily read him. I don't know how… Why does this situation make him so upset? We couldn't have been that close?

I heard more footsteps. They were very light and quick and I heard some kind of squealing along with them.

"Good morning, Ciel!" A girl screamed and ran past me.

"I forgot to tell you…" He began to confess something, "You have another guest… Her name is Elizabeth…"

"Ciel, he knows I'm here. Remember…?" Elizabeth said as if everyone has lost their minds.

"No, he doesn't remember. He hit his head. I'm guessing he won't remember anything for quite a while…"

"That's terrible! Are you alright, Alois?"

"I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry." I smiled_. I don't really like this girl… but why not…?_

"I hope you get your memories back soon." She smiled. I looked back at Ciel. He was staring down at the table.

"I hope so, too." I gave another gentle smile.

Claude walked out through the kitchen door with a silver platter, piled with food. It's about time. He set the tray in front of me. The smell was intoxicating. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Claude left back to the kitchen and came back with another platter, but with a tea set on it. He poured three cups of tea and gave one cup, each, to Ciel, Elizabeth and I. It also smelt delicious. It must be Earl Gray; Ciels favorite. How did I know that? I must've remembered something.

We didn't really talk the rest of breakfast. I just wanted to eat and fall back to sleep. I'm really out of it today… not really feeling like myself. I took the last bite of my breakfast. I smiled to myself and took a bite of my breakfast and excused myself from the table. My side was feeling a lot better, so I could walk back to my room without hanging onto the wall. I lied down deep into my covers and drifted off quite quickly.

I think I had some kind of flashback while I slept. It wasn't a dream. It was too vivid to be a dream… _I was tied up on the floor and there was a man there. He wanted something from me. Money? I don't know… He kicked the side of my head and I blacked out, but then I felt pain all over me. It was centered on my side_. _Was that how I broke my rib? I could only see darkness but I suddenly felt a protective aura around me. Almost like an angel, saving me._ Then it disappeared. I opened my eyes and rolled over. At least I'm beginning to remember something.

I closed my eyes again.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

I stayed behind while I saw Alois head back to his room. He needs time to realize what's happening. This can be a lot to take in, especially if you have two complete strangers staying in your home. I can only imagine what he's feeling right now.

I sat back in my chair and watched Elizabeth put new decorations up, around the dining room, which she bought last night. It looked like a mythological creature threw up all over it.

"Ciel! Doesn't it look lovely~?!" She hugged me from behind, nearly choking me.

"It's great…"I coughed out.

"Oh, thank you, Ciel!" She hugged me tighter. I could barely breathe now.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should calm down a little." I pulled her arms off of my neck a slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy I got to see you the last few days!" She loosened her grip.

"Speaking of which, when do you have to leave…?" She let go completely.

"Paula actually sent me a note. My mother wants me to come back tonight…" She sounded miserable.

"That's too bad." I lied.

"Yes. I'll miss you when I leave, but I have to do what my mother tells me…" She hugged me again, but lightly.

"What are you going to do until then?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to go on a walk with me before I have to leave? I would really love to do something with you!"

I hesitated, "I guess we can-." She cut me off by squealing and giving me a choke-hug again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so excited!" She screamed, and then she changed her expression to serious, "I have to go get ready! I'll be back in a while, Ciel!" She let go of me and ran into the hallway that lead to her room.

About twenty minutes later, she came back wearing a completely different pink outfit topped with a rosy sunhat.

"I'm ready to go, Ciel!" She ran up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my chair and up to the front door.

"Fine, let's go." I took control and gently lead her out the door.

We approached a noticeable path, which was blocked by a simple iron gate. I pushed the gate open slowly and stepped onto the gravel path, while Elizabeth followed behind me. She grabbed my hand tightly and smiled, looking at the tall trees to our right. I lead her across the stone path until we finally reached a few turns. She pointed out what way she wanted to go and I followed her.

We've been walking for almost an hour now. I am no longer certain how to get back to the manor from here. We've gotten so deep into the woods that it looks like it nighttime. Only a few openings in the treetops allowed sunlight to shine through, like stars. It was beautiful.

"Maybe we should stop for a while. I don't want us to become any more lost than we are now." I stopped walking and looked back.

"Alright. What do you want to do now?" She replied.

"Let's just sit down for a while." I took my jacket off and laid it on the ground for Elizabeth to sit on instead of the gravel. She smiled and sat down. I just sat next to her on the cold ground.

She leaned against me and smiled, "Thank you for taking me on a walk. It means a lot to me." I smiled because she is never this calm. She's very sweet when she isn't screaming.

"It's no problem."

"But it is! You've made time for me when you have so much on your mind. It was very kind of you."

"Really, it's no problem. It was good for me to clear my head."

"I'm glad you're feeling more upbeat." She beamed. I smiled softly.

I look back up at the sky. It looks about midafternoon. I stand up, making sure she doesn't fall over and grab her hand, pulling her up with me. I leaned over and grabbed my coat off of the ground and wiped the gravel and dirt off of it.

"We should probably get back to the Estate." I threw the coat over my shoulder.

"I suppose so. It's almost time for me to leave. Do you know how to get back from here?"

"Actually no. Let's just walk…" I thought for a moment, "That way." I pointed to the right turn behind us a few yards.

We walked for a while and I noticed it's gotten pretty dark. I could see faint stars through the trees. The sounds of the night were becoming louder and louder… Maybe I should just call Sebastian. If I do, I can't let her see me call him.

"…Hey Elizabeth?" I have to get rid of her for a moment.

"What is it, Ciel?"

"Did you see that… butterfly over there…?" _I'm so stupid. Why did I say 'butterfly'?_

"Where is it?!" She grinned. _It worked._

"Um… Over there." I pointed to a random opening in a few trees. She jumped and ran into the bushes. Now's my chance.

I untied my eye patch to show the glowing Faustian contract symbol that replaced the deep blue it used to be. I felt the connection to Sebastian become much stronger.

"Sebastian, come find me." I announced quietly, but boldly. I tied my eye patch back around my head, the best I could and went looking for Elizabeth.

I walked through the gap, avoiding the thistles under my feet, and saw her jumping around watching the butterfly that wasn't even there.

"Elizabeth?" She stopped and looked at me.

"I've almost got it!"

"I think it's gone…"

She looked around, "I guess you're right." She laughed.

I heard footsteps that belonged to neither me nor Elizabeth. I looked backwards and saw Sebastian smiling back at us.

"You've been gone for quite a while, young master. I decided that I should come look for you. It looks as though you've been looking for something," He looked at us in the weeds, covered in dirt and rocks, "We should head back now. Paula is here to take Lady Elizabeth back to her home." He turned around and started walking in suggestion for us to follow him. We did, of course.

We finally arrived back at the manor and saw Paula waiting, just as Sebastian told us. Elizabeth got everything she had brought with her and placed it all at the front door.

"Goodbye, Ciel." She spoke to me sadly.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." And with that she kissed my cheek and left. I am going to lie down for a while.

I got to my room and lied down across my bed. I wanted to get some rest. Too many problems have come up out of nowhere and I need to get away from it all. Elizabeth had come over, putting a wall between me and Alois, and then he doesn't remember me, basically sealing it off with cement. It reminds me of a two-way mirror; I can see him clearly, but he can't see me anymore. At least she's gone, now. Now I can help the only person in the world that matters to me. I can help him remember me.

I rolled over to my side and clenched my eyelids shut. He'll remember me. He has to.

* * *

_**YAY! SHE'S GONE!**_

_**Let's celebrate~!**_

_***dances like an idiot***_

_**WOOHOO.**_

_**The sad thing is Alois still needs to remember more things. yus. okie.**_

_**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKICANE! woah. you didn't expect that! DID YOU?!**_

_**I like to change things up a bit.**_

_**OKAY BYE CLAMS.**_

_**(Please Review for a free hug)**_


	17. His Twisted Game

_**Ello Clams. How are you this fine evening? :) Remember~ I don't own this junk. BUT I LOVE IT, okie?**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I was awoken by being rolled off of my bed_. Literally_.

I woke up by falling off of my bed and landing on the floor. _It hurt like hell._

The pain that had originally numbed down was newly awoken with a throbbing sensation and I was engulfed in pain. _This is definitely not going to be a good morning. _I rolled around on the floor to distract my brain from my rib, and to the cold floor around me. The only thing protecting me from the cold was the white sheet that crashed down with me. I curled up into the warmth of the sheet.

I tried to push myself up. Each time I activated my muscles in my arms, they went limp. _Why do these things always happen to me? _I grabbed the side of my bed, but failed, and all of the blankets that remained neatly made, toppled onto the floor beside me. In the process, I also fell straight forward.

I heard a click from my bedroom door and a familiar voice, "What the hell are you doing on the floor?" The navy haired boy, known as Ciel, ran up to the limp individual lying helpless on the ground, which I knew as myself.

"I- sort of fell…" I spoke, grabbing his hand.

"I should keep you on a leash. You're only good for getting yourself injured." He pulled my all the way up. I smiled.

"So, what has you coming in here so early?"

"It's not early. That's why I came in here. It's almost midday. I needed to wake you up," He smiled, "You're constantly waking up later than me."

"I don't care! I need my beauty sleep." My argument made him smile again.

He ruffled my hair, "You do, don't you?"

"Hey! _Don't touch my hair!_" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway and through to the dining room.

"You missed breakfast. It's time for lunch now."

"What are we eating?"

"I'm not sure. I told Sebastian to surprise us," He brought me to my chair; "Anything he cooks is good, anyways."

"So your butler is cooking this evening? Interesting. I wonder what Claude's doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's nothing that will interest you."

"How so?"

"Well, he's not the most thrilling person I've ever met…"

"You're right, there… He doesn't seem to do _anything_."

"Not really." He agreed. I heard Sebastian step out of the kitchen and the food smelt wonderful. He approached the table and set a shining silver platter onto the center of the table.

"For this evening's meal, we have curry bread. I'm terribly sorry we could not serve something else, but we were running short on certain ingredients. Please forgive me." Sebastian bowed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Ciel… What's 'Curry Bread'?

"Just try it." He slid the plate over to me. I quickly transported the hot bun from the silver dish to my plate. I took in a deep breath of the curry bread.

I picked my fork up and poked into the crunchy yet spongy outside layer. The curry that was inside spilled out. The scent was becoming stronger. I took a small bite and chewed…

"Ciel! This is amazing! I've never had anything like it before-!" I started choking. He grinned

"Swallow your food and take a breath." I took the small bit of curry bread and swallowed. _Much better._

"Thank you for the advice, oh so wise, Ciel~." I gave a sarcastic smirk.

"You wouldn't be able to survive without me."

"You're probably right. I've nearly killed myself several times since you've arrived, haven't I?" He laughed quietly.

"That isn't very funny, you know. I need to keep an eye on you all day, or else you'll end up

I finished my meal in a matter of minutes. It was incredible. I should have Sebastian cook from now on. _Claude needs to learn something from him. _Sebastian walked back in to dispose of our dirty dishes and the silver platter that still housed a few more curry buns. I slid my chair out a little to go to my office and stood up straight.

"What do you plan on doing today? My schedule is clean, I thought that maybe we could do something." Ciel asked from across the table. He seemed uncomfortable, even _nervous_.

I thought about what I had to do. My only plans were to do some studying, that Claude is making me do, but I could probably skip out. I wouldn't exactly be a great 'thinker', anyways.

"Nothing important. What would you want to do? I'm sort of limited, considering this-." I pointed to my side.

"Well, we don't have to go anywhere. I finally have a day of relaxing, and so do you. We should have a game of chess or something."

"Chess? I haven't played in so long; you'd probably beat me…" I lied. I'm actually quite skilled at chess. I usually have a lot of spare time, so I use it playing chess, and practicing strategy. I'm sure I'll prove to be an excellent opponent.

"I'll take it easy on you," he smiled, "Let's play."

"Follow me; I have a board in my office." I began walking and Ciel followed close behind. I hid my devious smirk from him. _He won't even know what hit him._

I reached up to the shelf on my wall, which was at the same height as my head. I grabbed the marble chess board and carried it to my desk.

"White or black, Phantomhive?" I ask while taking the shiny black and white chess pieces.

"Do you remember the rules, Trancy? You can have white. I prefer black." He slid the black pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, and the king and queen, over to his side of my desk.

"Of course."

We quickly set them all up in their required places, and thus, the game began.

I moved first, then him, then me. Our pieces moved around the board like an elegant dance in a ballroom, but in the end there is a single winner. I have to admit, Ciel was a perfect match for me. He knew what he was doing. When he saw that I did too, he changed his attitude completely. _Who will hold the victory of this single waltz? _Will it be Ciel or I? I may _sometimes_ take things too seriously, but I know Ciel will think the same way I do in this war of chess.

I glanced up at the clock. The game has already lasted about twenty minutes. We're taking too long plotting out our next moves. It was my turn again, then his. He had me cornered. I'm going to lose. My footing was off in this game of chess. I made the wrong move, and he beat me.

"Good game, Alois. I think you were lying when you told me you hadn't played in quite a while, though." I grinned.

"Maybe, but you did beat me in the end, anyways." I pouted.

"Do you want to play again?"

"Sure. I need my revenge, after all~."

We played a countless number of games after that. First, I beat him, and then he beat me. It was like we were taking turns winning. Every game was enjoyable. The more we played, the more I remember him, but I still feel like I'm _missing something. _I know he's Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Phantomhive. He owns the Funtom Company. He's my _friend_. That's all I remember, but it isn't everything.

"Your turn." He spoke. I moved another pawn forwards and let my mind drift off again. He kept cornering me, I wasn't winning anymore. I'm too distracted to actually think now. Ciel was noticing it, too.

"What's wrong, Alois? You're not really paying attention anymore."

"It's nothing. Sorry…" I moved another pawn.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yes, you are." He grinned.

"Well, it's just that- I'm having trouble remembering. I'm missing something. It's important, but I can't even get the slightest hint as to what it is."

"You should just take it easy. It's best if you find out on your own, without me forcing you into remembering…"

I gently mope, "Alright. I suppose I'll recall sooner or later."

"I hope so…" he mumbled quietly. I guess my current situation has been hard on him too. I was his _friend_ after all. People usually don't want their _friends_ to forget about them.

"I think I'm going to get a snack. I'm a tad hungry. We've been playing for a long time."

"Okay. I'll put the chess set away."

"You don't have to do that. Claude will do that later."

"It's alright. Besides, I don't have anything else to do."

"You can join me, if you wish."

"…I could eat…"

"That's the spirit! Follow me~!" I grabbed his hand and walked him out to the kitchen.

"What are you going to eat…?" He questioned.

"Whatever I want. I don't know." I opened up random cupboards and drawers, looking for food. _Nothing_.

"You don't know where anything is, do you?"

"Not… really…"

"This way." He pulled me the opposite direction that we were going. Ciel pulled open the pantry and I saw piles of various fruits. Exotic to some that we grow in the garden.

"How did you know where this is?"

"I get hungry sometimes, too." He laughed. I grabbed a bright red apple and sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Nice choice." He grabbed an apple too and sat beside me.

"Thank you, sir." I beamed and took a bite of the sweet fruit. We ate until only the thin core was left. It was delicious, but now I'm exhausted. I should sleep.

* * *

**_A/N- I hope you don't hate me, sir. Don't kill me either. Or I kill you. With the almighty spork._**

**_If I had a death scythe, it would be a giant spork. NO DOUBT ABOUT IT._**

**_I haven't written in a week, so I'm rusty. I have a bad case of 'Writers-Block'._**

**_It's tragic._**

**_*sobs in emo corner*_**

**_I LIKE CAKE._**

**_srsly. It was my birthday a few weeks ago, and I JUST finished my cake. it was good. :)_**

**_YOU'RE JELLY! OF MY CAKE!_**

**_Bie Clams. Please Review, sirs and clams._**

**_I've officially decided that Clams are Females, and Sirs are everyone._**

**_I'm a clam and a sir._**


	18. His Twisted Hunch

_**Here is what you've all been waiting for! *movie theatre preview voice***_

_**Yeah, Here's Chapter 18, YO! Please review, sirs and clams.**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

After we finished our snack, Alois and I parted. We were too tired to continue another game of chess, or start another activity, so we retired. Continuing my nightly ritual, I put on my white shirt and removed my eye patch, revealing the symbol that marked my unholy contract with an unholy being. I lied down, but really could not sleep.

I wanted to tell him everything. Alois wanted to know, but I couldn't. I can't. He has to remember on his own, or else he'll most likely deny what I tell him. I would much rather he not remember _us_, than to have him deny me altogether. I hope I'm making the right decision. If I lose one more person I care about in this world, then I might as well give up on putting my feelings out there at all. _Is it truly better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…? _I'm vulnerable. I am completely emotionally vulnerable to my own thoughts. Everything I think is eating away at me. I can't handle it anymore, but I must wear a false smile until he remembers. I'm not sure how long I can keep it up though. I am all alone in my mind and in this house. I'm waiting.

I gently rolled over in my bed to face the lone window in my room. The curtains were pushed apart, so I could see the darkness in the sky that cradled a crescent moon and bright stars, scattered around the heavens. The sounds of the night both relaxed me and made me _uneasy_. No, it wasn't what I was hearing... Something outside was- different. The shade of blue had darkened, but I saw a figure. I saw what looked like a human in the sky. It was very far away, but I saw it. It was glowing. Why was it in the sky? I brushed the thought aside. It's probably just my imagination getting the better of me. I've been feeling a little absent-minded lately. I'm losing it.

I rolled over again. I need some sleep, or I'll be a zombie in the morning. All I have to do is relax. Relax and leave any and all troublesome thoughts from my mind, and sleep. I clenched my eyelids shut. I need to let everything go. Just for tonight. Alois will need me in the morning. I have to keep him out of trouble. If I'm half asleep, I won't be able to keep an eye on him at all. I turned so I was lying on my back.

My eyes shifted to the clock. It's already one in the morning. I need to sleep. I closed my eyes again to finally enter a peaceful slumber. Of course, it was short lived and interrupted by an 'Alois Trancy' that this manor possessed.

I pushed myself up with my arms, so I could see what was going on. It was definitely Alois. He looked frightened, though. He was carrying his blanket and a pillow.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you. I heard something outside... I can't sleep. -Do you mind if I stay in here, tonight?"

I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up further and nodded, "Do you want me to move?"

"No, I can just- sleep on the floor. I only don't want to be alone…"

"Alright. Sleep here." I pointed to the floor beside my bed. He walked up to where I pointed and threw his belongings to the floor.

"Thanks, Ciel." He had shown a smile through his fear. He may be an '_outgoing_' person, but he still has regular human fears, just like anyone else.

He lied down on the floor facing the door, tightly hugging his pillow. He had often shown his weak side to me, but he easily kept it hidden inside when he's around other people. Alois is a prideful person. Much like me, actually. Both of us together, though, makes for two weak individuals. When we're weak, we'll get hurt more easily. That's why this situation is so difficult.

I rolled over so I was facing Alois. Apparently he moved too, now he was facing me. He looked peaceful. I smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" Alois snapped me back to reality.

"Nothing. Goodnight." I rolled over.

"It didn't look like nothing, but okay. Goodnight, sweetheart~!" He laughed

"_Shut up."_ I closed my eyes again, to fall asleep. _Wait. Sweetheart…? Does he…? No… He's probably just being stupid. Well… Maybe he remembers something…?_

"Alois, -do you remember anything that you didn't, before…?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"You're no help at all. Never mind," I shut my eyes tighter, "If you remember anything, please tell me."

"I'll try. Now you should sleep. I'm tired."

I eventually fell asleep and stayed asleep after a few tries. Even though I managed to fall asleep, it wasn't a good night's sleep. I didn't have a good dream, nor did I have a bad one. I didn't dream at all. Maybe I was just too buried in my thoughts to have any kind of dream.

The sound of Alois waking up woke me up. He's a very loud person. I got out of bed and went with him to the dining room for breakfast.

"Hey, Ciel? Do you think we could have some of that curry bread again?"

"Probably not. If you eat too much of it, you won't like it anymore." I advised him.

"I guess you're right," He dragged on, "but, what are we eating?"

"I'm not sure. Just wait until he brings it out."

"Alright…" Alois gave up. I heard Sebastian bring the food in.

"For today, we have Ceylon tea and scones." He placed the tray in the center of the table.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I was going to prepare a much larger breakfast, but I must head to the market for more supplies. No worries, the task will be completed before lunchtime." Sebastian bowed and walked out.

"I'm not very hungry anyways…" I heard the blonde boy say.

"Me neither." I reached out to grab a scone and I sipped my tea. Ceylon isn't my favorite, but it'll do.

"What do we have to do today?" He asked me.

"Nothing that I can think of."

"Oh… I have to work. And do some studying."

"Can I help you with it? I mean- I have nothing better to do."

"I would like that, Phantomhive~." He beamed and we began our breakfast.

We finally finished eating and we left to Alois's office. He showed me everything that he had to do and had me sit across from him at his desk.

"What do you need me to do, Alois?"

"I don't really know… Maybe you can help me sign these documents." He shoved an entire heap of various sheets of paper in front of my face.

"What do you want me to do precisely…?"

"Sign them." He said flatly.

"I don't know your signature."

"Use this." He pushed a sheet of parchment to me that had his name written neatly on it. He wrote it very femininely, which didn't surprise me.

"Okay…" I looked carefully at the curves of each letter and copied it flawlessly on each vacant line on every single sheet of paper. The task was tedious, but I had nothing better to do. I looked up over the mountain of papers to see Alois working very gradually, writing each letter individually.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"_What are you doing?" _I repeated.

"Oh. I'm writing my signature on these papers." He said as if he were doing nothing wrong.

"You aren't going to get much done if you're working that slowly, you know."

"I didn't realize I was 'working slowly', but I still want to make it look like a respectable name, so I have to take my time."

"So, if you write quickly, it doesn't look good."

"…No… It doesn't."

"Well, let me decide that for myself." I pushed a blank document to him. He looked tense. It took a lot for me to hold back my laughter. Alois took the quill and placed it gently to the paper. A spot of ink stained the paper.

"Wait! Let me try again…" He grabbed another sheet. This time he took it to the paper much more hastily and began swiftly writing his first name then his last.

"…There." He said awkwardly and pushed it over to me hesitantly.

"Wow, Alois…" I scanned it over, "This looks… _awful_." I laughed. It looked like a three year olds writing.

"_Shut it!" _He scolded,_ "_You should know I'm not good at things like this."

"I'm sorry, but why do you have such bad handwriting?"

"When I was young, I didn't really have any method of schooling-," He paused, "So it takes me a while to write it nicely."

"As long as the work gets done, it doesn't matter. Just write a little more quickly, okay? Don't rush."

"Alright." He started working again, but at a faster pace. It seemed to be helping him get better. He was finally getting the hang of the fluid motions. Every time he finished a sheet, he stacked them all around himself. Soon he had an entire pile of papers obstructing his view of the outside world.

"Alois…"

"What?" He kept writing.

"Maybe you should take a break…"

He tried to look up at me, but realized he couldn't see over the papers. Alois pushed them to the side.

"Maybe that's a good idea. I've done enough for today. And thank you for assisting me." He grinned. We got up and went to the dining room for lunch. Sebastian had gotten the ingredients that he needed and prepared an extravagant meal for us. We quickly finished our food, but instead of working, I decided to lay down for a bit and Alois returned to his office.

I lied back and relaxed for a while after a long morning. I closed my eyes lightly. Something was bothering me though. It was a nervous feeling in my gut. I felt like I was being watched.

I had gotten the feeling several times today, but didn't say anything because Alois would've just thought I was foolish, or It would've frightened him. With him it just hinges on the time of day, I guess. I rolled over to look out my window. I saw a distant figure glide by quickly. The same one that I saw last night. I rubbed my eyes hurriedly and looked out again. It was gone. I know what I saw. It was distant, but it looked like a normal human. A human… with wings.

* * *

_**A/N: ...**_

_**I'm going to leave you to your thoughts right now...**_

_**DO YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING?!**_

_**I do.**_

_**I had writers block in the beginning of this chapter, but then I was like..**_

_**BAM!**_

_**Are you still Jelly?!**_

_**Bie Bie, Sirs and Clams.**_

_**I love you~ please review~**_


	19. His Twisted Problems

_**I'M BACK! again...**_

_**I don't own this beautiful junk. GOMEN NASAI! I'm very sorry...**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

_What am I supposed to do now? I never know what to do_… It was obvious to me _what_ that was, but what was it doing here? Was it watching me? …Was it watching Alois, too? …Why…? Of all places, it's the Trancy manor. Maybe I should've seen this coming. After all, we are '_unclean'_. I managed to save myself from one before, but it wasn't easy. The _monster_ tried to ruin my life, believing it was helping me. I need to speak with Sebastian about the matter of this, supposedly, _holy_ _being.._. _This_ _damn_ _angel_.

Immediately, I got out of bed and ran after Sebastian, to tell him what I saw, who was preparing dinner as expected. I stopped before I could tell him anything. _Should I tell him?_

I mean… Sebastian could get rid of it if I just ordered him to… but, I could approach this situation by myself. If I have Sebastian do this, I may never know what it wanted. I turned around to go back to my room and slowly stepped onward.

Should I tell Alois…? He has had his share of divine beings, but because of his lack of memory, maybe it's not the best idea. I'll really have to do this alone. I began to move faster. Truly, I cannot do this alone. I can't overpower an angel, unless I have help. I arrived at my room and took a seat in a chair at the edge of my room.

_Help_… I know a few people that could help, but they'll probably screw everything up. I don't have any other options though. There is one person that will be quite easy to contact and persuade, but… It'd be just embarrassing to need the help of someone like him… Do I really have to…?

I buried my head into my hands. Maybe I could just let the angel do what it wants and leave. That would be purely idiotic. Surely that _angel_ has a much more complex motive than that even if it's only observing us. I should stop it before it does anything harmful to our wellbeing.

_I have to…_

First I require Sebastian's aid retrieving this _creature_. Somehow I have to get his assistance without letting him know that I'm after an angel without him. And I'll have to keep this entire state of affairs from Alois, _the most tenacious and problematic person that I know._

This angel is proving to be a pest already.

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

When I walked back to my office I didn't, honestly, do any more work. I didn't want to. All of my concentration has been so occupied lately; consequently I just don't want to. I've been trying to remember, but the more I think I evoke from the depths of my mind, the less I really do. I can't remember. _Why not?_

I pushed my body deep into my chair. If I can't reclaim that one small piece of my identity, I will never be myself again. My _real_ self.

And what about Ciel? This has to hurt him too, right? I'm sure he wants me to remember whatever it is I can't remember. I wish he would just tell me…

I got up and walked out of my room. I should do something productive, rather than sit around pondering my own thoughts. There isn't much daylight left, so I better hurry. I looked to the left and to the right in the hallway. Maybe I could spend some time with Ciel.

I strode to his bedroom in hopes of finding him there, but he wasn't. I wandered out to the dining room, then the kitchen and noticed him speaking with his butler. It was obvious that I caught them at the end of their conversation. I heard Ciel mumble something quickly and turn his attention to my presence.

"-Of course, young master." The butler frowned and hobbled off. Ciel turned to me and smiled.

"Did you need anything, Alois?"

"No… I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for tea. I'm bored." I acted as I didn't just witness their discussion a moment ago.

He grinned, "The great Earl Trancy has fallen victim to boredom? We better call the Scotland Yard. Nothing like this has ever happened before." Ciel snickered. _He was good at keeping secrets. Especially at distracting those who want to be a part of it._

"-Do you wish to join me or not?" _The thing is, I can see right through his act._

"Certainly." He smiled

"Where to, Phantomhive?" I held my arm out to him, which he responded by pushing it back to my side.

"Anywhere. Let's go." He gestured me to walk.

"Okay." I took the lead and walked to the dining room. We took our seats and Claude came in to provide us with tea.

"So, Ciel…"

"What is it?"

"What were you telling Sebastian in the kitchen?" He set his tea down.

He looked a bit surprised, as if his plan had failed, _which it did_, "N-Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing~." I sipped my tea.

"R-Really. It's nothing. No need to be worried."

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me your little secret?" I pouted.

"I would, if I had a secret." He smirked.

"But, you do…" I'm not giving up, yet.

"You really aren't going to stop asking, are you?"

"No."

"I can't tell you."

"You _can_…," I corrected, "You _choose_ not to…" I leaned my head over the table.

"Alois, I really can't…"

"Why not? Is it some top-secret information, where _if-you-told-me-you'd-have-to-kill-me_ sort of thing?"

"It's not that," He laughed, "Just promise not to keep asking, okay?"

"What do I get if I do?" I smiled.

"Anything you want... As long as you don't go meddling in my business."

I paused for a moment to think. "How about…" I tried to think harder, "…_Making me dinner_?"

He looked at me questioningly, "Why…?"

"Because, I've never had anything you've made before."

"If I make it, it would be dreadful. I can't prepare food."

"So?"

"Fine. But, don't complain to me if it makes you sick."

"I'm sure it tastes wonderful~." I retorted sarcastically and took another sip. He would be a terrible chef.

"When do you want me to make something?"

"Tomorrow," I beamed, "Breakfast."

"Great…" He said uncertainly.

We set our tea down and parted ways. I went to my bedroom and Ciel went to his. I was just planning on trying to doze for a bit, but something had me _edgy_. I felt like I was being _watched_. In standard circumstances, I would've gone running to Ciel, but I don't want to inconvenience him again… I must be such a nuisance, but yet he still stays… Why? Anyways, I just clenched my eyes shut and eventually slept. I slept without dreaming.

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

Why does he need to be so difficult? It's unnecessary… Why does he require _all_ of my information at _all_ times? I don't hate him for it, but it's like he just looks for trouble.

Don't get me wrong, I want to tell him… but, it would be best if he didn't know, honestly… He would just get in the way. When he started probing me for info, I did start thinking of the pros and cons of telling him… I had to stop before I did. Surely, I can handle this myself.

Rethinking this made me think of Alois. Right now, Alois is alone. He won't be able to defend himself if the angel attacked him… I don't really think it would, but you can never be too sure. I got up from my bed and wandered across the hallway, to his room.

Alois was asleep. He didn't look comfortable, though, with his legs hanging off the bed and his pillow under his back. I could've told Sebastian to keep an eye on him, but then he would've asked questions… And I don't really trust him. _He is a demon after all_…

I can wait in his chair until morning, and leave before he wakes up. Then I won't bother him, and I'll be able to protect him from whatever bizarre creature that comes after him. I'll be ready.

I sat down, struggling to keep my eyes open at that point. I can't fall asleep. Not now. I rubbed my face. If the angel comes, then he'll be an easy target. I had to think of what to do. I have an idea, but it's stupid… Very stupid… I want to hit my head against the wall just for thinking it. Maybe it's not. I need to watch him, but I can't stay awake any longer. He better not notice me.

I sat up and walked over to the vacant half of his bed, carefully moving a pillow nearer to the edge of the bed and gently lied down. I didn't want to do this, but if I don't he'll probably find a way to kill himself while I'm not watching him. I'm telling the truth.

I quickly fell asleep, but woke up in the morning in a much different fashion than when I fell asleep… More specifically with a certain blonde haired boy wrapped around me like a blanket, restricting my breathing.

"A-A-Alois! I c-can't BREATHE!" I choked and tried to squirm out of his hold. This is a very strange event, indeed.

He looked like he was asleep until I moved around.

"What, Ciel?" He said groggily, nuzzling his head into my chest. _This is humiliating._

"Could you maybe let me go?!"

"No. I'm tired and you're warm. You stole all of my covers last night."

"PLEASE?!" I struggled more, causing him to constrict me more, like a snake around its prey.

"What's the rush? _You_ were the one to join _me_, not the other way around."

"I didn't want to!"

"You aren't very affectionate, Ciel."

"I GUESS NOT! Please let me go."

"Please stay?"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm lonely."

"You're trying to sleep; you don't need someone with you _in your dreams_."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Stop complaining and go back to sleep." He closed his eyes. I stopped talking and figured I'd just stay. Arguing with him is like arguing with myself. Typically there will be no winner.

I closed my eyes and attempted to ignore the bipolar blonde laying on my chest. He was fairly quiet, but he liked to squirm a lot. It was early morning, but he still wasn't awake. I'm completely alert, and not an ounce drowsy, but he's still sleeping like a fat old cat. He's the most challenging person I know.

Later that day, I made him breakfast, which turned out to be a disaster, and we had a new guest in the Trancy household. A man who dawns long bright red hair, and a scythe. A man that's particularly fond of my butler. A man who betrayed my dear aunt. A man named '_Grell Sutcliffe'_.

That very man walked through the front doors, accompanied by Sebastian, and made a great impression with a loud and obnoxious, _"Did you all miss me?! Oh, it's that kid again. As long as he gives me my alone time with BASSY then we'll get along nicely."_ To which Sebastian looked disgusted, Claude looked annoyed, Alois looked confused, and I just continued thinking about anyone else who I could've got to help us with the angel problem. _I'm really beginning to regret bringing this reaper into the equation._

* * *

_**Well hello there.**_

_**I have a loose end. It's Alois's injury. You know the whole broken rib?**_

_**He's healed. I never really said it though. That's because I suck at writing. A LOT.**_

_**BUT I'M STILL GOING TO ATTACK YOU WITH WORD'S, YOU KAWAII OTAKUS!**_

_**You're all so cute.**_

_**BY THE WAY~ **_

_**I will be writing less lately, because school just started... And i'll only have weekends, most likely, to write.**_

_***cries***_

_**THIS IS LIKE MY DIARY OF EMOTIONS! **_

_**WHY DOES LEARNING HAVE TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME?!**_

_**life sucks...**_

_**another B.T.W.- I will be using more Japanese when I write A/N, because i'm learning some. It's pretty swag.**_

_**SAYOONARA!**_

_**I love you guys. Kudasai REVIEW! SRSLY. I give you permission to Review.**_

_**NOBODY EVER REVIEWS. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?**_


	20. His Twisted Daughters of Death

_**HEY THERE BIFFLES. I have a chapter 20 for you. :) **_

_**WOO! 20! Don't bite me, plz. I HAVE A HUGE SUPRISEEE IN THIS ONE! I hope you like it. My real lifsies biffles do, apparently.**_

_**IT MAKES SENSE BECAUSE THEY LOVE THEMSELVES. Jk.**_

_**JUST READ GOD DANG IT.**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, sir.**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

I truthfully don't know who this is or why he's here, but I know he's here because of Ciel. He just loves to keep secrets. Well, I know I how can do my part at getting back at Ciel for not telling me… He seems like he's fairly stressed out by this _Grell_, so I'll just make sure he doesn't get any time to himself while he's here. He may hate me, but he knows I don't mean it in a bad way.

The rest of the afternoon was rather boring. Ciel and Grell went off to who-knows-where, and I've stayed sitting in my office, waiting for him to come back. I really don't know what to do with myself when I'm alone. Maybe that's the reason I don't like being on my own.

I twiddled my thumbs and turned my chair to face the window. It's getting late. When will he get back? What's he doing? I could just have Claude investigate, but I want to see where Ciel is going with this. I don't want to interfere unless I have to… unless Ciel is in any kind of danger that is… Then I'd have no other choice. I have to protect my only friend.

I watched closely as the sun descended behind the tall green trees. I have a feeling that he may not be back until very late. Why does he have to leave me all the time…?

Maybe I should have Claude look for him and keep a distant eye on him? I'd be afraid of Claude being caught. If he was watching over a human, then he'd be sufficient… but Ciel has a demon with him… Ciel makes me helping so challenging.

He should've just told me what he was up to. Why doesn't he trust me enough? I'm sure I'd be a great assistant. But, I don't even know what he's doing… I'm sending Claude after him. It's for his own good.

I spun my chair back around to face my desk and rested my head on the dark wood.

"Claude…" A few moments later he walked in.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I want you to find Ciel and follow him… Don't let him know you're there. Come back with any information you gather on his whereabouts." _I feel like I'm trying to catch a criminal._

"Of course, your highness." And he disappeared through the doorway to my office.

Now that that's done I should go do something. Maybe just wander around the manor. Sometimes I'm really just _bored_. I sat up and walked out and about. I began wandering the halls of the manor that I rarely see and eventually I was lost in my own residence. There are definitely downsides to having a large home. I started to retrace my steps and I somehow found myself at the front door. Conveniently, a knock at the door sounded while I was there to answer.

I quickly opened the door, "Ciel-…" This was most definitely not who I expected.

"Hello. My name is- Ow! Get off of me! I'm talking!" A tall young girl was shoving another girl out from behind her. That girl started hissing at me. _What did I do? Who are they?_

"Sorry… My name is Minami. This is Mitsuki," she pointed to the hissing girl who's light blonde hair that faded to gold was styled like cat ears, "This is Saki," She called a girl from a random direction. Another blonde girl fell off of my roof and was consequently 'okay'. She hopped up from the ground and rolled her eyes at me.

"This is Asami…" She called for another girl who came out from behind me and tackled me."

"Oh my god! It's really you! I've been wanting to meet you so bad!" She continued hug-choking me.

"Please stop, Asami…" The short red-haired girl named Minami pulled the insane one off of me.

"Who exactly are you? Why are you here…?" I stared the four girls, with short gothic styled dresses, down. They didn't look like they were from around here, nor act like it. Maybe this is part of Ciels plan or something. Oh well, they look well behaved enough. At least they don't look like they'll _kill_ me or anything.

"We already told you who we are," she snapped, "You don't need to know why you're here, but thanks for letting us stay here." Saki replied briskly and smirked. They walked inside my manor, leaving the cat-like one behind. I walked up slowly to the blonde she-demon and tried to make her stop hissing. As I got closer I noticed the bells on her choker and boots and strange silver bracelets on both arms. She got up and ran inside. As she walked away, I noticed a tail. These girls are strange… I just shook it off. I'm already getting used to all of the guests I get here.

I followed them inside and watched them begin to take over my bedroom by throwing things and screaming. I had to cover my ears, they were so loud. These girls aren't very lady-like.

"Could you please quiet down or take a guest room? We have enough to go around…"

"Guest room?"

"Yes. Just pick any room out there." I pointed to my door.

"Any room at all…?"

"Yes. Any room." I said, not realizing what I was saying.

Immediately, Asami took Ciels room, which I completely forgot about. Mitsuki stayed on my armchair next to my bed and was somehow… purring…? Saki is now sleeping in Sebastian's guest room. Minami took the room next to mine. She's the only one who doesn't scare me as much as the others, but she still is quite colorful… Her dress is almost the entire rainbow.

As soon as I got my quiet time, I blew out the candle that lit my room up, I closed my eyes and was nearly asleep until-

"_ALOIS_!" I heard a male's voice. _Finally. It's not another girl._

I shot up from my bed and ran to Ciels room only to find him on the floor with Asami attacking him like she attacked me, but the only difference was that she wasn't going easy on him. I tried to pull her off, but she sure was strong. At last, she let go and I was guarding Ciel with the little strength that I had stored. Meanwhile, she didn't look the least bit tired.

"_You let them inside?! _Ciel yelled.

"Yes. What else was I supposed to do?"

"MAKE THEM SLEEP OUTSIDE!"

"I couldn't do that. They looked too cute to keep outside."

"Cute?! How could you just call grim reapers 'cute'?" He stopped. Like he shouldn't have said something. I did hear something a little strange… What was it? Oh. Yeah. Grim Reapers.

"What do you mean, Ciel?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Stop pulling that shit with me. I know what I heard. But how are they…. Grim Reapers?" Everything the girls did since they came here came into mind. Oh… I guess that makes sense.

"Fine. You win. They're Grim Reapers."

"But they were girls? Women aren't Grim Reapers, are they?"

"No. Not technically. But they are different. They are different than other Grim Reapers. They are what are known as 'The Daughters of Death'." I felt a chill all over my body at the sound.

"Different? Obviously, I can see THAT. They're insane, though!"

"-They just are." Ciel told me.

"How?"

"They're all in their own department working with the other reapers. Their powers are what's different."

"I'm guessing you need them…?"

"Yes."

"For…?"

"Not telling you."

"Fine." I frown.

"Not really, but okay." I looked over at Asami to find her holding a glowing white-bladed katana with blue handle wrappings.

"What are you doing with a sword in my manor?!"

"Just making sure it's still works." She grinned and weighed the blade versus handle with her index finger.

"Put it away, please!" I yell. Normally, I don't have to be the mature one. It's not my style.

The three other girls walked in. Saki was holding chained twin daggers and Minami was holding a bow with several blades on the edges and an arrow. Mitsuki wasn't holding anything but the gold bracelets on her wrists. She looked neutral. She wasn't happy, sad or angry anymore. I was glad she calmed down, but now I still have three grim reapers with weapons in my home! I give up…

"Why should we listen to you?" Saki said sharply.

"She has a point. We do have more power than you think and we can control ourselves." Asami said calmly.

"What are those for, anyways?" I asked.

"_They're for making dinner!"_ Saki said sarcastically. _She's very rude_.

"Shut up, Saki. They're our scythes." Minami explained. Now Saki was throwing her daggers around like they were toys.

"Well… She's a Reaper too, right? Where's her scythe?" I pointed to the cat-like Mitsuki, who started crawling around the room on her hands and knees.

"She has one… But she's different than us. Her weapon is extremely powerful… but the only flaw is that she can't control when it's activated." Asami pulled the, now hissing again, Mitsuki off of the ground.

"What do you mean, 'She can't control when it's activated'?" Asami started petting her head and she started to purr and rub her head into Asami's shoulder.

Asami pulled up one of Mitsuki's arms to show me one of her shining gold bracelets.

"These braces are her weapon." Asami confessed.

"How? It's just jewelry."

"No… See. She can't take it off…." She moved it around to show me how it was stuck on her. Mitsuki started trying to pull away and claw with her nails.

"How does it turn into a weapon?"

Saki walked up behind me, "When she's in a time of extreme emotional stress, it turns into a 3 bladed claw that overlaps her fingers. It's an incredible weapon… but I prefer my own." She threw me a sadistic grin and slid one of the knives against my neck, letting a single drop of blood hit the golden blade. She licked the blade clean and smiled innocently. I rubbed my neck. _She scares me…_

"That explains that." I say continuing to rub my neck.

"Yeah. She's an excellent reaper… but this flaw makes her job incredibly difficult," Minami continued, "Us on the other hand, have full access to our scythes when we need them. I'm the archer. Asami has her white bladed katana. Saki has her golden daggers. Mitsuki has her claws."

"STOP GIIVING HIM MORE INFORMATION! Just go to bed! All of you!" Ciel screamed.

"Fine. Goodnight." Minami pulled Saki and Asami out of the room. Asami was digging her nails into the floor because she wanted to sleep in here. Mitsuki on the other hand, fell asleep on my feet while I was standing at some point.

"Would you like a little help with that…?" Ciel asked pointing to the cat-like girl.

"Um… No… I don't want to make her hate me more than she already does."

"Alright… But how do you plan on going back to your room now? She's gluing you to the ground."

"…I could just sleep on the floor right here…?"

"Okay. Here are some pillows and a blanket." He threw them at me. I made my little nest and fell asleep to the purr of the she-demon.

I drowned myself in thoughts while I slept.

Mitsuki was a girl with long light blonde hair that faded to gold. She dawned a blue frilly dress, knee-high striped socks, and white and gold boots with bells. Mitsuki had a tail and cat ears. She was fairly tall with a sweet smile. She had blue, green and goldish eyes. She was a Grim Reaper.

Asami was a girl with long black hair, with white highlights, that stopped at her waist. She wore a pure white dress with black and bright blue ruffles and a big black bow on her stomach. Asami wore a fishnet glove on the hand that wielded her katana. Her eyes were an electric blue. She was eccentric. She was a Grim Reaper.

Minami was a girl with short red hair. She wore a colorful dress with bows and ruffles. She was much calmer than the others and probably kept them in line most of the time. She had beautiful green and gold eyes with bits of silver. Her eyes were incredible… She had a very outgoing presence, but I could tell that she had her head on straight. She was a Grim Reaper.

Saki was a girl with long blonde hair. She had sharp teeth and a sinister smile. Her dress was black with hints of white and blood red roses accented on it. She had an aggressive temperament without a doubt. She was fond of blood. I could tell. She was what would be my first thought of what would be a female Grim Reaper.

It's getting really strange around here… Really fast.

I heard someone opening the door and woke up. I looked over. It was Claude. He passed me a note and silently left. I opened it up as quietly as possible. I read every sentence and every word. This didn't make any sense. This doesn't add up. Oh... but it does...

There's an angel that needs to be dealt with. And we need these reapers to help us...

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**OKAY. SO... OC SWAG.**_

_**What do you think of the 4 new characters in the story? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**_

_**They are based on my biffles. BIFFLE SWAG.**_

_**Um. IDK. **_

_**You guys probably think i'm going nowhere with this story... but... truth is...**_

_**I think I am. :O**_

_**BAM!**_

_**GUESS WHAT! I love these new character so much that I drew them and colored them. Because I'm weird. Weird is cool. Right? I FIGURED OUT HOW TO SHOW YOU!**_

_**I put them on my DeviantArt account. Here is my username: 'KyokoClam'.. CHECK 'DEM OUT.**_

_**THE DAUGHTERS OF DEATH, BRO. - (IT'S JUST THE NAME OF THEIR DEPARTMENT AT THE PLACE WHERE REAPERS WORK. I KNOW IT SOUNDS FUNNY.)**_

_**I will be writing more stories eventually, as you know, and I will try to use these guys in them, in different ways.**_

_**Maybe they'll be in a Soul Eater one? Another Black Butler one? I DONT REALLY KNOW YET. **_

_**nnnGAWD! what is that?**_

_***flips table***_

_**'WILL FLIP TABLE FOR REVIEWS.'**_

_***holds up cardboard sign***_

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_**Honestly, If you guys hate me, just stop reading and leave me to die in my emo corner.**_


	21. His Twisted Investigations

**Gawd what is that?!**

**Oh. It's a 'wild labor day'. Okie. I CAN USE THAT TO MY ADVANTAGE. haha. ITS A DISADVANTAGE FOR YOU! **

**Try not to kill me in my sleep, plz. thx.**

**I don't own KURO! SORRY! READ! REVIEW AND JUNK!**

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

Alois's memory is still missing, which is causing my suspicions to grow. His head injury wasn't that bad, after all… His memory should've come back by now… _So why won't it? _I'm getting this weird feeling that that and the angel are connected, but I have no idea how.

Only two days had passed since the reapers arrived. Each day that passed was growing colder in our minds. That angel was still out there, but I really can't do anything until it makes its next move. Until then, we've been making the best of our current situation. Well… not me… but Alois sure has…

I looked over at a certain blonde haired boy playing with a cat-like girl on the floor of my office. He would wave a feather around and make her chase it. Mitsuki kept rolling around and batting at the feather, jingling with every movement. It quickly became downright irritating. I ignored it as best I could, because I need to allow everyone to relax and not worry about anything while they still can. The angel's next move will probably be made sooner than I'll expect, so I have to stay on my toes. Not them.

Alois has been acting differently the last two days. He stopped asking me questions… The fact makes me suspicious as to whether or not he knows about the angel or not. He does have the means to investigate me after all. He has a demon at his right hand just as I do. I never thought he'd even think of going behind my back like that. What am I thinking? I don't even know if he did do that. I really don't want to make accusations towards him. It's best I just focus.

My eyes went back to Mitsuki. She stopped playing and was asleep on Alois's lap, purring. Alois looked over at me.

"I don't know what to do about this…" He whispered and pointed to the cat-girl, "Should I move her…?"

"Probable not… You don't want your eyes clawed out, do you?" He shook his head and continued to sit uncomfortably with the cat-demon on him.

"My legs are getting numb. Can't I just move a little-?" He complained.

"Don't move…I'm warning you, Alois…" He inched his leg away and paid the price, quickly. She responded with a sharp claw at his side and hissed. Then she cuddled back into his lap. Alois responded with wide eyes and a silent scream, clenching his side. She tore his jacket. That girl is a lethal weapon, I swear.

"I warned you." He gave me an evil glare.

"You would've done the same thing. Besides, I didn't make her like me." He whisper/screamed at me, trying not to wake Mitsuki.

"You sort of did. You play with her all the time and just let her lay on you…"

"What other choice do I have? If I don't, she'll probably kill me."

"Push her off and run?"

"She'd most likely outrun me if my legs were numb."

"Whatever. It's no use applying logic to her."

The cat-girl pushed Alois to the ground and lied on his chest.

"I- can't- BREATHE! Help!" He choked out between breaths. I proceeded to ignore him and just watch him being overpowered by a fourteen year old girl. Honestly… It was hilarious. Every time he tried to move, she would claw into his shoulders and purr.

I heard the door open to my office and saw Saki holding what seemed to be two glasses of wine, but one looked strangely like blood, and the other looked like dirty water. She kept the dark red wine and gave the other glass to Mitsuki. First the she-demon batted at it, but then started sniffing it curiously.

She finally got off of Alois, letting him sit up, clench his chest, and take deep breaths. She lapped it up with her tongue, but then things got weird. Her pupils grew several sizes and she began to act like she was on drugs, rolling around on the floor, spilling her wine, and licking the floor to get the drops that spilled.

I looked at Saki curiously, "…What did you do to her…?"

"She's fine."

"…O-…-Kay…?" 0ygtf9

"What are we even doing today?" She asked looking up from her glass of 'wine'. Now Mitsuki was running into my desk, like she was blind, and falling over.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going out. I need all of you to stay put and try not to get into any trouble. I know that will prove to be a difficult task for all of you, so I'm leaving Sebastian here to watch all of you." Her eyes lit up, like she was paying attention, after I said my butler's name.

"Oh… Okay…" She tried to hide her evil sharp-toothed grin from me, but failed.

"I could just have Claude watch after you…" I teased her, grinning.

She threw me a look of disgust and stepped back, "EW! No!"

"That's rude to say…" I say sarcastically back to her.

"I don't care," she rolled her eyes, "And don't talk to me like that. Got it?" She suddenly pulled a golden dagger out of nowhere and stabbed the blade on my desk. I have to admit; I didn't see it coming and jumped, to which she responded with an accomplished grin and laughed to herself.

"What!? Stop looking at me like that!" I argued, "Anyone would've been startled by something like that!" She kept laughing and pulled the fine dagger out of the desk.

"Think whatever you want, poor little Phantomhive." And she proceeded to step over the drugged and dazed Mitsuki, and left the office.

My face heated up, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed to make her stop. She shouldn't treat me like this. I'm the Earl Phantomhive and I deserve respect!

"She's not coming back," Alois carried on, "She's probably going to be stalking Sebastian. I've been noticing her fixation with him. It's pretty creepy, actually…"

"I know. She'll be a great deal of trouble as long as she's here. Now she's taken to damaging the furniture too…" I frowned and rubbed the deep slice in the desk.

"Aw… Is poor Ciel upset about his precious desk?" Alois mocked me while he pet the drugged cat-girl.

"Oh, _shut it_." I got up from my desk and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He twisted his head back at me quizzically.

"Just like I said, I'm leaving."

"Can't I come with?!" He pouted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get involved."

"But I already am. Haven't you realized that yet?" He basically confessed.

"W-What are you talking about?! No you're not."

"I know exactly what's going on with you and those reapers…"

"How…?" Then I realized my first theory was right. I honestly didn't think he would, but then again, this is Alois we're talking about.

"You know how. Let me come with! I can help~!" He begged.

"Well… I gue-." He cut me off by jumping onto his feet and strangle/hugging me.

"YES! Thank you, Ciel!"

"Calm down!" I tried to pull away.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran outside.

"You don't even know where we're going!" I yelled as he jerked himself, then I, to an unsteady halt, and we tripped over each other and hit the ground with a thud.

"You're right about that," He said rubbing his head and fixing his hair, "maybe you should lead the way this time. I nodded in annoyance and agreement. Alois stood up and held out his hand to help me up, which I accepted and fixed my hair, clothes, and gathered my loose thoughts.

"Follow me, and please stay calm. There is no reason to be running around your manor aimlessly without a care in the world." I scolded him.

"Calm down. I just wanted to get my blood pumping. No need to get so livid..." He defended himself and grabbed my hand, following close behind. We were going to meet Grell. He wasn't staying at the manor because Sebastian requested that he could stay in a hotel or something along those lines. I can see why he didn't want him at the manor.

The main purpose of meeting him was to just investigate the angel further. It's really the only thing we can do, and besides, we could never be too ready. We still don't even know why it's watching us. That's why every one of our little investigations is crucial until the very end. I need answers.

I started to slow down while I was thinking and Alois reacted on instinct and started jerking me forward, nearly pulling my arm off.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"No talking on the way there, got it? I need some peace for _just a few minutes_."

"I was only asking a question, Ciel…"

"I don't care. Quiet down. Follow me." I took the lead again and we got in our carriage, leaving Sebastian and the Reapers behind. As soon as the carriage started moving, so did Alois's mouth. He was constantly talking. I'm nearly certain it was just to annoy me.

"What do you think the angel wants? What's it doing here? What are we going to do about it? How is Grell going to help? Where are we going? What are we doing first?!" He ran his mouth like he would never be able to talk again after that, which in fact I'm highly considering as a last resort. _Taping his mouth shut._

"Stop. Please." I banged my head on the back of my seat in frustration.

"Sorry, I want to get the facts straight~!"

"Or just see how much you can annoy me on one short trip." I mumbled.

"Don't whine! You'll have way more fun now that I'm your company!" He beamed and I just gave him an irritated glare. I felt a short shudder of the carriage.

"We're here." I say. I pushed my door open and stepped out. Alois jumped out after me. We looked around at the colorless tones of the lonely alley. The carriage took off and we were alone. Maybe I should've had Sebastian come with…? No… I heard a crash behind us. It was Grell.

"So where's dear Bassy?!" The red reaper complained disappointedly.

"He had to stay behind to watch the others." I told him.

He stopped for a moment. "WAIT! You- You left him with that MAN-STEALER!?" He fumed.

I grinned, "I don't suppose you're talking about your little Grim Reaper friend, are you?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL!?" He began sobbing.

"Stop your whining. We have work to do. We made a deal, remember?"

"…Fine. I'm only helping as long as you keep your side of the deal in place! Got it, kid?!"

"Of course. I would never forget our deal… A day with Sebastian for your services, correct?" Grell started nose bleeding and fainted.

"Where to now, Ciel?!" Alois joined our strange conversation.

"I'm not sure. _He_ was supposed to be the one with information… _You did watch this angel, right?!"_ I turned my attention to the Grim Reaper deep in his disturbing thoughts.

"I'm guessing we'll just have to wing it, right?"

"Sadly, yes." I grabbed the reaper by the hair and drug him along the cool cobblestone, walking alongside Alois. We looked for several hours, but nothing. There was no sign of it anywhere. I honestly had a pretty good feeling it was watching us the entire time, but we failed to see it. In fact, it was probably in plain sight. This case will be challenging, but we'll find the angel and what it wants so badly. Why can't it just leave us alone…? Why do the problems of the world always find us and nobody else? We must be cursed.

A curse would explain a lot.

* * *

_**A/N: GAWD?! WHAT WAS THAT?! **_

_**I have mental issues when I write.**_

_**This is the deformed child of those problems.**_

_**'I'm sorry I put you onto this world, baby, where others will hate on you...'**_

_***pets computer***_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-I hate people.**_

_**GAWD!**_

_***flips sharkicornado***_

_**DIE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**BYE, ~LITTLE BABIES~!**_


	22. His Twisted Grim

_**I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN. HA!**_

_**I just love you so much.. I couldn't just-..**_

_***tears up dramatically***_

_**ABANDON YOU.**_

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI. GAWD.**_

* * *

***-~.,,.~-**-BACK AT THE MANOR-**-~.,,.~-***

The four female grim reapers, back at the manor, didn't exactly behave their best while the young nobles were away. No, not in the least…

"GIVE IT BACK!" An infuriated Saki shrieked. She sprinted around the halls, kicking up every rug she treads on, sending any expensive décor soaring through the halls and shattering into shining shards. The malicious dark cloud, known as Saki, was only feet behind a horrified Asami. Asami appears to have stolen Saki's handheld blade sharpener. Saki's prized possession.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS!" She shrieked, obviously in fear of being massacred on the spot by the red-eyed she-reaper.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" With one swift stride, Saki leaped onto Asami's back and sent both of them flying into the rock hard wall. Saki fixed her, now tangled, hair and pulled the sharpener away from the clumsy Asami, and into her arms. She glanced at the other and smirked, showing her sharp teeth, and used her shoulder to push herself up into a stand.

Asami pouted, "I only wanted to sharpen my katana… I misplaced my sharpener… and well… I knew you wouldn't willingly give it to me if I asked you!" She finished with a loud whine and rubbed her head of the bump the cruel wall gave her.

"Well, now, I'll never give it to you. You've lost my trust, dear sister…" Saki calmly replied, "Oh and, by the way, I'm going to have to get back at you for this little incident." She whispered and gave a kind smile that had an off feeling to it. It creeps everyone out when she does things like that. But, honestly, she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her... If she ever does, she can just slit their throats on the spot, anyways. That's just how her mind works.

Asami cowered in fear, silently. A few minutes later, Minami and Mitsuki approached them through the other end of the hall. Minami gave Saki a disappointed look, but Mitsuki just lied on the floor playing with a loose string on the carpet.

"I've told you before to take your anger out in the stress relieving techniques I showed you." Minami gently scolded, as to not push any of Saki's buttons.

Saki argued, "Why should I do that? I can take anyone who messes with me on in a fight…"

"-That's not what I meant." Minami's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

The dark blonde one replied, " Besides, your 'techniques' are stupid." She brought her eyes down to Mitsuki playing with the tattered rug.

"Hey! That's just cruel!" The short-haired one cried nonexistent tears, "I worked really hard on perfecting them!"

"Maybe you should try a different hobby." She retorted sarcastically with dark red eyes that possessed no shine.

"I don't know why we stay friends with you-" Her eyebrow twitched again.

Saki grinned, "Because you couldn't live without me."

Asami rejoined the conversation in with a brash cry, "I'D BE HAPPIER IF CIEL WAS HOME TO PROTECT ME!"

"_Where did they all go_? And why would they trust _us_ being here alone?" Minami asked.

"And why does Asami have to make her crush so obvious…" Saki asked rhetorically.

"COULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR A SECOND?!" Minami shocked all three of the girls, including the cat-girl on the carpet. Saki stood looking annoyed from the fact that she stole her thunder, being louder and cutting her off like that.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and kept their eyes on Minami, then around the hallway. A quiet pitter-patter moved around the walls.

"There's something in the walls…" Asami pointed out the obvious, "So I think we know what to do." She finished with a smirk that the others mimicked.

All of the young reapers unsheathed their scythes, but Mitsuki: who couldn't control it. They got into a ready stance and narrowed their eyes that followed the near-silent movements. Minami stood to the right, Saki in the front, Asami to the left and Mitsuki in the back. Mitsuki was the most eager to catch the creature beyond their reach and started accidently clawing the rug, leaving noticeable rips.

A crash sounded from behind the wall making Mitsuki jump. All of the sudden, an eruption of blinding light formed around her bracelet, engulfing it in silver and gold. Soon, she had her golden claws completely prepared and excited for the prey's future demise. She let out a deep growl and looked at the others.

Asami held her pure katana as an extension of her arm; Minami gripped her bow tightly and took a deep breath, and Saki grinned with pointed teeth while admiring her golden daggers. They all sprinted through the wall. Yes, _through_ the wall, like it was a sheet of paper. Broken wood flew everywhere, smashing several plants, vases and tables. The reapers fell over each other trying to chase the rodent, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. Not one of them managed to cut even a hair off of the pest by the time Sebastian caught them, saving the manor from any further obliteration and the mouse from imminent doom. His presence was uncomfortable for the first two three, but Saki found his acknowledgement of herself very satisfying and tried to hoard his attention from the others.

"_What were you thinking_?" The butler reprimanded them, "I leave to prepare dinner for five minutes and I come back to this. _You've demolished half of the Trancy manor_! I never would've guessed anyone could cause nearly as much damage as the servants of the Phantomhive manor… Clearly you have proven me wrong." He gave them a dark scowl. It didn't affect _Saki_ in a negative way at all…

Only two of the girls flinched at the butlers harsh words. Mitsuki couldn't care less. She was busy on the floor, making scratches in the wood.

He finished telling them off, and released the four. The butler knew to keep an eye on them, now. The girls cautiously spent the rest of the afternoon performing their regular routine which consisted of customarily them messing around, doing nothing prolific whatsoever.

After a few hours the sky darkened and grey clouds rolled in. The air became dense and hot as the time passed. Saki always loves this kind of weather, but Mitsuki was never a fan. Whenever it gets like this, she'll hide behind anything she can find. She's completely terrified of storms. Asami always spaced out at these times, and Minami just went about her day as normal. It never really affected her.

Saki was absolutely in love with this weather. She dragged all of the girls outside. Minami went along with it, Asami did too, but Mitsuki would not have it. The she-cat threw a temper tantrum, but Saki put up a good enough fight to finally get her claws out the door.

Minami, Asami and Saki all looked up at the swirling sky as beads of icy water trickled down onto their skin. Saki lie back onto the dying grass and let the solid ground around her to mutate into mud, closing her eyes. Minami sat against the front door, trying not to get wet. Asami sat next to Saki with her arms around her knees, gazing at the gravel washing away with each downpour. Mitsuki was hissing and clawing at a window to get inside.

They all waited outside for hours, getting completely soaked in the freezing rain.

"Hey, Asami." Saki spoke over the rain.

"Yeah?" Asami spoke back just as loud.

"Where _did_ they go?"

"I really don't know…" She hesitated, "I'm worried about them…"

Saki paused, "… Me too…"

They all stayed silent again. None of them said a single word, processing the situation. Maybe thinking of where young lords went, or if they're okay?

The rain got warmer and the mood lightened. Saki and Asami pulled Minami out with them into the mud. They knew to leave Mitsuki suffer alone… They all ran their fingers through the cool tan sludge under their feet and flung it into the air, getting each other entirely filthy with muck on their clothes, in their hair and rubbed into their skin. They were utterly hopeless. The girls fell back into the mud, laughing like idiots, letting the rainwater wash away the mess they made. Saki secretly left the two and hid behind a tree while they began to converse about what a better scythe would be; _a dagger or a sword._

Saki scooped up a handful of mud.

"But, what about the weapons weight…? Wouldn't it be harder to be agile if it was a swo-…?" Minami stopped as a wad of mud hit Asami directly in the back of the head. Everything went quiet again. Asami was fuming as she wiped the muck off of her eyes.

"SAKI!" Asami screeched, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Why are you so mad?" Saki calmly replied while walking out from behind her cover.

"YOU JUST THREW MUD _AT MY FACE_!" She shrieked in rage.

"I did tell you I'd get back at you, did I not?" She lied back down next to her two fellow reapers.

Asami looked dumbfounded. She forgot about that, like every other thing she overlooks.

"Fine. Whatever… It's not like I care!" She obviously lied. She gets worked up about these things, but often doesn't hold a grudge because of her short-term memory loss.

"Okay, good." Saki said back with no emotion.

The girls all calmed back down and were nearly asleep in the soft earthy ground until the sound of horses speeding up to the manor woke them up. The two black horses were running. Something's wrong.

Every leap the horses made, gravel and mud flew everywhere. The rain began to pour in sheets and the girls were uneasy. The carriage made a sharp turn at the manor door and came to a hasty halt. The girls looked at the door, unsteadily opening. One leg stepped out. Then another. The door slammed shut.

His head held down and his dark hair covered his face.

"He's-…-" The boy choked, "He's- gone-… I couldn't do- anything-…" The boy said barely loud enough to hear over the rain. He took slow steps forward, not once did he show his face.

"C-Ciel…" Asami approached the boy. He didn't respond.

"What happened…?" Her asking didn't help anything. They all knew what happened. Only one thing could make him hide like this.

"It-It took him." Ciel lifted his head. He shown no expression. Ciel had become good at hiding his true feelings to protect his pride.

Time stopped and the world stopped moving. Asami stepped back. The four reapers were completely stunned and knew there was much they couldn't know for now. They need to leave him alone.

_What happened to Alois?_

Ciel finished dragging his feet inside, still trying not to show weakness. He want's to give up after letting somebody so close to him slip away so easily. But, Alois would never give up. Even at his lowest low, he didn't give up. So, Ciel can't either.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh god... _**

**_I'm sorry..._**

**_HE ISN'T DEAD..._**

**_or is he...?_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I hope you're suffering :D_**

**_No, not really. I love you too much._**

**_*spazzes*_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been really busy.._**

**_*WHISPER-SCREAMS* and lazy.._**

**_ANYWAYS- I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE. LOVE YOU, BABIES!_**

**_~-DEAREST KYOKO-CLAM. (PLEEZ REVIEW.)_**


	23. His Twisted Defence

_**ONCE AGAIN. I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ANY MORE OF THIS STORY AGAIN.**_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**I'll try to post more quickly, but THE ONLY REASON I TAKE SO LONG, IS MY LACK OF CONFIDENCE.-**_

_**because of my lack of reviews. *sobs***_

_**WHATEVER.**_

_**~I dun own dis shtuff~**_

* * *

**~~CIEL'S P.O.V.~~**

That night, I didn't get any sleep. Not a second of sleep. How could I when my _best friend_ was just taken by something I'm not familiar with to somewhere that's unknown to me?

When Sebastian came to wake me, I kicked him out so I could think.

I pressed my back against my pillow and watched as the sun began to shed light through the lone window in my room. My mind began to grow more tired at the lack of sleep. Even if I tried right now, I can't just sleep… I need to assess my current situation.

Alois lost his memories and hasn't gotten them back yet. A divine being began to watch over us. We needed help, so I called in those four girls and that damn reaper, Grell. Alois, Grell and I all left to search for the reaper… Then things turned for the worse.

We were just surveying the area that the angel would most likely be, but the feeling in my gut was right. I knew it was watching us the whole time, and before I could blink, the world slowed down and I saw a flash of light. Pure white wings wrapped around my blonde comrade and he was gone. Just like that.

I pulled the covers up over my face and sank down into my pillow.

I've thought about it, and I'm not that worried about him. Alois is stronger than many may think, including me. To tell you the truth, I would originally think that he probably not be able to stand up for himself, but I know he can. And I'm positive that the angel doesn't plan on doing him any physical harm. If it did, then I would be surprised because that isn't how angels work. Angels play mind games. Alois will be able to resist until we find him. I'm placing my trust in him.

I sank deeper into my pillow but pulled the covers off of my face to reveal the sunlight. Before I knew what was happening, I hear a loud crash and the door to my room flies off its hinges and crashes through the window, leaving shattered glass everywhere. My heart stops and I look through the empty doorway at Saki, Asami, Minami and Mitsuki, all of them grinning at their accomplishment. What was their accomplishment exactly…? I'm guessing it was getting the door to fly straight through the window without missing.

"What- are you- doing in- here?" I say between breaths as my heart rate slows back down to a healthy pace.

"You've been locked in here all night. You need a break." Saki said trying not to have a hint of rudeness or sarcasm in her voice.

"She's right. We wanted you to get your mind off of things for a little while, so your mind will work properly when we go look for him." Minami added.

"WE JUST WANT YOU TOO BE HAPPY." Asami sobbed as she tried to tackle me, but failed because of the two girls holding her back.

The quiet Mitsuki sitting on the floor looked up at me. She looked different than usual. Not as 'energetic', is how I would put it.

"If you don't relax, you won't be able to find him at all. Your mind will be unwound and you'll lose it entirely." A girl said. Neither Asami nor Minami. Definitely not Saki. I looked down. Was that… _Mitsuki_…?

Everyone looked down at her with wide eyes. She said nothing more. Apparently, if she's willing to say real words, this must be important… What she said made sense, after all. I should take a break, but it will be difficult. I sighed.

"Alright. But I do not want you to destroy his manor any more than you have." I looked at the shattered window and back at the girls, twitching in frustration.

I kicked my feet off my bed and got up. Asami ran over to me as soon as I stood up and nearly strangled me to death. The other girls pulled her off and they left my room so I could get ready for the rest of the day. I was changed into presentable clothes and left to join the girls wherever they wished to take me. I don't really have another choice. We ate breakfast, I finished some paperwork and I went on a short walk until it was around four in the afternoon. Now it's time to lose my free will.

Asami had grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside, while the other three followed close behind, caging me in. I'm not sure if this will be very relaxing for me.

We left in a carriage to an, unbeknownst to me, location. The compartment was cramped considering all five of us were squeezed together like a can of sardines. Asami had obviously selected the seat by me, strangling my arm with hers. Mitsuki sat next to Asami, and Minami and Saki sat across from us. I had to make sure Mitsuki kept her distance because I think, like any feline, she'll make my allergies act up. A strange girl, indeed.

After ten minutes or so, the car came to a halt and we jumped out. I was startled when I saw we were just in town, but I should still keep my guard up… Who knows what they have intended.

The carriage was parked on the side of the stone street, and we all made our way through the crowded paths. While Saki took the lead, all of us looked into the small shops at the various toys and sweets for children and the special tailored clothing for men and women. I slowed down to look into the windows, but was abruptly cut off by Asami yanking me forward again. It's making my wrists hurt.

We strolled around the cobblestone roads, like everyone else, but we were didn't exactly 'fit in' with the crowd. You see… Four girls wearing dresses to their knee isn't ladylike in this day and age. The way they behave isn't exactly accepted either. I obviously understand that they have their reasons, but this probably won't look good for me if people realize who I am. Let's hope they don't.

I ushered them to the far right of the road to avoid negative attention. They obediently followed, to my relief, and continued forward. I wonder where they plan of taking me.

The five of us reached the edge of town and the sky began to fade to grey. We approached a small shop that had a weird aura about it. It looked beaten down... Almost no longer in business at all. This isn't where we're going… _Is it…?_

Saki kicked the door open and pulled us inside. _Of course, it is._

I took a step further inside and it wasn't what I expected at all. Compared to the outside, the shop is very bright and clean. The only off thing about it, I'd say… would be the merchandise.

"Why are we in a weapons shop?" I asked bluntly with a sigh.

"Why? Do you have a problem with this?" Saki responded defensively.

"N-No… But I didn't think-." Wait. How could I not think this would be the outcome? Four Grim Reapers… Female Grim Reapers… Of course they'd like to shop… Just not for typical 'girly things'.

"Never mind." I finished.

"It was Saki's idea." Minami added. I nodded.

"Can I just ask why we're here, _exactly_?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"I figured that you'll need to work on your skills if you wanted to save that _blonde brat_. If something were to happen to us, then you'll need some way of protecting yourself. You can't rely on others _forever_. It's exhausting." As offended as I am, she means the best. But, she could've been a little less rude about the '_blonde brat_', though.

"Fine."

A woman lifted her head from behind the front desk. She was average looking with a typical smile. Then again… I shouldn't get my hopes up about this being a normal person.

And, I'm right again.

I hear a whistle of air by my ear and a thud from behind me. I didn't even see her move, but I believe that was a knife. I gulped and looked back at the silver blade in the center. _Of course…_

"What can I do for you today, ladies?" The woman said kindly.

Mitsuki walked out from behind, surprisingly on her own two feet, and up to the desk.

"We need you to help him." She turned and pointed at me. The woman smiled again and nodded.

"Does he have any preferences?" The woman continued to investigate us.

Mitsuki replied, "Not really."

"Hey! I'm right here!" I announce at their ignoring me. They continued to pretend as if I wasn't there.

"Alright. He's pretty short, so that eliminates dome options…"

"I take offence to that!" More ignoring…

"He's also skinny and lacks muscle mass. I can tell." The woman continued to anger me.

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Absolutely." The woman grinned at the cat-girl, but not me.

"What are his options?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, considering what we have left…" She paused to think, "His best option is a simple dagger. Lightweight and best for agility."

"Do you think you have any available for him to train with?" Saki asked from the right of me.

"Yes. Follow me." She led us into a room in the back. It wasn't like the actual shop part of the store. It was dark, stuffy and full of cobwebs. I looked up at the never-ending ceiling and saw a light threadlike string lower down close my shoulder. A black spider landed on my blue coat and I smirked. I lifted my hand up to my shoulder and let the arachnid crawl unto my hand as I admired the creature. It crawled onto my finger and I brought it to the ground, safely. I've never had a problem with any spider but one. And that one is probably the most irritating one that's ever lived.

The woman lit a candle and a wall of silver lit up the room like the sun. It was entire wall of daggers and knives, all perfectly polished. The lady picked one up after examining it thoroughly and handed it to me. I don't have much fighting experience, but it's not like I'm useless. I'm just better at leading than following.

"A perfect blade." The woman kept smiling.

"Now all you have to do is practice a bit." Minami said sweetly.

The woman took the knife back and led us all to the front counter. She wrapped the silver is a silky fabric and boxed it up. This was obviously high quality, so it must not be cheap. I reached for some coins in my pocket.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. She's a friend." Asami grinned and handed her a single strange coin. Certainly not one of the queens' coins. I put the thought aside as she handed me the boxed dagger. I held it close and we left the odd shop with the slam of the door.

We walked back to the carriage and I swung the door open in exhaustion. I sunk into the chair and took a deep breath of relaxation. Finally.

We were back to our original positions; Asami hanging on me, Mitsuki next to her, and Minami and Saki across from us. The ride back home seemed to drag on. I knew as soon as I got back, they were going to make me train. In other words, Saki will try to kill me, Mitsuki will try to kill me, Asami will be like a weight holding me down, and Minami will _actually_ try to help me practice. I braced myself for what comes next as the car stopped and Saki kicked the door off its hinges, like my bedroom door from this morning. We stepped out one by one.

My feet hit the earth and I looked up at the darkening sky and the faint stars. The girls all yawned simultaneously.

"Maybe we can just do this tomorrow." Saki sighed.

Mitsuki said nothing, but acknowledged the exhaustion.

"I'm beat, too." Asami groaned.

"Yeah. We all need rest before we can practice." Minami agreed.

I sighed with a smile. So, I won't die today?

We all walked back up to the manor at a brisk pace and I opened the door before Saki could break the damn thing. I don't want Alois to see the place in shambles when he gets back. _Which he will._

I put on my pajamas and removed what concealed my contract eye. We all went to bed, but I didn't really sleep… Once again. I could hear snoring from the hallway, though. So, I'm most likely the only one awake. I submerged myself in pillows and blankets to warm my cold skin. For the first time since yesterday, I'm able to really _rest._

But, not for much longer.

* * *

_**A/N: HEY THERE. (this chapter is still unedited. that will be in the future.)**_

_**OH HEY. I have some questions for you all; ~ (you can answer them in reviews. ;-;)**_

_***is desperate***_

**1.) If you have any suggestions, what are they?**

**2.) How do you think I can improve your experience reading this? ;-;**

**3.) Do you like the female reapers?**

**4.) AM I TAKING TO LONG FOR STUFF TO HAPPEN? ;-;**

_**NO JOKE, APPLES AND CLAMS. (I know you won't even review. ;-; ) I KNOW IT. **_

_**You can prove me wrong, y'know?**_

_**The more I get after a single chapter is posted- the sooner Ill post the next one! **_

_**SERIOUSLY. I WILL IF YOU JUST REVIEW. ;-;**_

_**((HOLY HELL FIRE! THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT ME TO 40,000 WORDS. LETS CELEBRATE!))**_

_***celebrates***_


	24. His Twisted Feather

_**Hey guys. This chapter is about 75% WAY LESS than what I normally write. Don't hate, let me explain;**_

_**Well, I'm still not feeling better. My fever will not go down, and I'm not feeling the least bit good. BUUUUUT~ **_

_**I wanted to write as much as possible for you all, so here is a special chapter. It's ALOIS. Yeah. I bet you thought you'd never see 'im again, but you were WRONG, FOOL. Sorry, I love you.**_

_**I dunno. I'm pleased with the quality, just not quantity. I wanted to make sure you got more, just in case I, like.**_

_**DIED. .. . . ... . . ... . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . .JK. I'll be fine. READ ON. (and leave a review if you'd like..)**_

* * *

**~~ALOIS'S P.O.V.~~**

My mind feels fuzzy. Like a white static. It feels strange. There's no pain. It's almost just numbness all throughout my body. Even if I attempt to concentrate on anything at all, my thoughts go nowhere. I feel like I'm completely out of control. I don't remember how I got here. What was the last thing I was doing? Who was I with?

I don't remember anything. Maybe it isn't important.

I try to make a motion to move my hands in front of my face, but nothing happens. I see nothing. Am I even alive?

Does it even matter if I'm dead or alive? It's not like I can even remember if I had any family or friends in the first place. If I make it out of this weird mental state, will I be happy? I could be better off dead. Honestly, I don't know. I don't know where I'll end up. Hell, I don't even remember who I am.

My mind became number as a ringing interrupted my clear vision. I felt like I was falling. My eyes opened and I could see that I wasn't dead. Wind whistled around my falling body. I looked down at no existing ground to land on. Normally, someone would be frightened. I on the other hand, feel oddly relaxed. I shut my eyes and let myself endlessly fall.

Only a few feet in front of me, I hear a nostalgic voice echo through my ears. I squint my eyes barely open and I see nothing but the white emptiness as before. I heard no words, but the voice. That voice? I don't know how I'd know who they were at the moment, but I must've known the owner of the voice at some point. I closed my eyes for the second time. I just want to rest. This thinking is tiring. Too much effort.

My rest was bitterly interrupted again by a ticklish feeling on my cheek. I opened my eyes again and saw a pure white feather falling at my speed. Strange.

I raised my hand to grab it and I ran my fingers along the soft white. Where did it come from?

A shadow began to race along my unpolluted surroundings and the innocent feather turned unpleasant black. I unclenched my weak fingers and the feather was released into the shadows. My eyes widened to take in as much light as possible. The shadow grew darker and I looked directly ahead of me. A figure was flickering in front of me, but far away. My vision blurred. I squinted to see well. It looked like two wings outstretched from the figure. Black wings. I shut my eyes once to accept darkness and open them again. The figure isn't in front of me.

I feel arms embrace me from behind and the black feathers from the figure become a wall all around me like death itself is taking me in. I feel no fear. It's simple…

_Why should I fear death if I might not have anything to live for?_

Suddenly everything fades to black and I'm no longer conscious. I'm not dead. Yet, it's clear my life and soul are dwindling. Just hanging on by a weak little thread. It would be easier on me to die here and now, rather than teasing me like this. Even so, I can do nothing about my current predicament. All I can do is wait until something happens. Until someone makes their move.

Pictures cross my mind. People, events… Memories…? Most likely memories. I see a flurry of people that I was obviously acquainted with or close to. They were faint, but I could make them out. A young boy with brown hair and a sweet smile passed. He felt very close to me, but faded quickly. An old man came next with a filthy look about him. I ripped him away with my own will, and behind was a man in a black suit with black hair and glasses. He was clean cut and sophisticated, but clearly a servant. After him I saw another man like the last, but with more character. Then I saw a boy. He was my age but more serious than most adults. He sported an eye patch over his eye, but the other was bottomless vibrant blue. This one had a feeling similar to the first. He felt like family almost. I tried to reach out to the image, but it faded.

My eyes saw merely murky darkness once again. The loneliness surrounded me. I want him to come back... The boy with the blue eye. There was a certain atmosphere around him that made him feel like someone I could trust. I'll have to remember him sooner or later.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you're pleased, but I'm not. I just really wish I could've written more for you guys. I'm sorry.**_

_**Bur, I'm glad you know Alois is still alive. **_

_**I hope you keep reading, friends~. **_

_**I think I'm just going to stop asking for reviews. If you wanna review, you'll review. It's hard to ask EVERY CHAPTER.**_

_**Wa'e'er.**_

_**Bye, loves.**_


End file.
